


The Black Legacy

by GlassCrocodile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BDSM, Eventual Smut, F/M, Goddess Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Severus Snape, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Turner, Vampire Hermione Granger, Werewolf Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassCrocodile/pseuds/GlassCrocodile
Summary: Mia, Sirius, and Severus Black were triplets, and thick as theives; until the night their father took her away from them in order to create a weapon for the Dark Lord. Vastly different, but inspired by The Debt of Time by ShayaLonnie. HG/RL/LM/JP, SB/LE/SS, PolyLove, Multiwizard, AU, PurebloodHermione, Time Turner.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I make no money from this story, it is just for fun.

 

This story is based off a fanfic I did over a decade ago called The Broken Locket. Parts of the plot also are inspired by ShayaLonnie’s Debt of Time. Only parts though, the two will be vastly different. Hopefully, you’ll still enjoy it nonetheless.

 

Chapter One

1969

Black Manor

The chilled winds travelled across the countryside, frosting the windows of the ancient Scottish-manor that overlooked snowy hills. A small girl sat on her bed, watching the snow drift in from the west. She drew small shapes onto the frosted glass with her finger.

The squeak of wood straining under feet met her ears and she focused her attention on the old attic door hanging off the top hinge. It opened with more noise, as two boys shuffled their way into the room. Both similar in height; long ebony hair fell to their shoulders.

She crawled off her bed and crouched to retrieve a tin box from under it. She motioned to one of the beds in the corner of the room. “Sit, and show me what she did this time.”

The one with grey eyes gave a false grin. “What are you talking about, Mia? We’re fine. Right, Severus?” He nudged the other boy, who kept his gaze on the floor, looking down his hooked nose.

He nodded. “We’re fine. No need to worry.”

She tsked, pushing a straight strand of black hair out of her face. “Sirius, you were both down there with her for an hour. You’re not fine. Now, sit.”

They both winced at her motherly tone before hobbling over to one of the beds. With careful movements they took off their shirts, revealing their bruised and cut up backs.

Mia frowned before climbing over the iron bars of the headboard and settling behind them on the bed. She opened the tin in her hands and took out two small jars. One was nearly empty. “I need to sneak into the gardens, again, so Severus can make more healing salve.”

Sirius glanced over this shoulder. “We’ve got to be careful getting you back in there. She’s added more dogs to guard the gate. It’s going to take some extra planning.”

Taking a dollop, she coated the deepest cut on Severus’s back first. He hissed but didn’t move. She placed each dollop of salve with consideration, leaving the minor injuries to heal themselves. They needed to conserve as much of the sticky stuff as possible.

“There, that should do it. Let it sit for a little while, and then go wash it off.” She climbed off the bed and went to her own.

Severus rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his skinny middle. “We know. We only do this every other day. Whenever that bitch decides we breathed wrong in front of her.”

Mia tsked. “Severus, language, even if it’s true.

“Mia, come down here! Your father wants you!”

She stiffened at the command. The brothers looked at each other, before glancing at her. With a gulp, she stood.

Sirius cleared his throat. “What do you think he wants?”

Mia shrugged. “I don’t know. But I shouldn’t keep him waiting, you know how he can get. I’ll be back soon, hopefully.”

Without another word, she left them in the attic to await her.

Chapter One

1993

His face stared back at her: crazed, laughing. Tattoos littered his chest, as he held up the sign with the runic case number on it. Above his picture read **Sirius Black: Wanted.** A frown pulled at her lips she hadn’t seen him in almost five years, but for him, it had been longer, much longer. Even if she did happen to run into him he’d never recognise her.

The Daily Prophet crinkled as she folded it against its creases and slammed it down onto the mahogany table big enough to fit twenty. At the other end sat an elderly wizard, the bright colourful robes disguising his true nature.

“We need to help him. Why are you just sitting here when we need to find him, and bring him here where he would be safe. I know he’s innocent, there’s no way in Hades he murdered those Muggles, and you know it!” A brunette curl fell down into her brown eyes and she swiped it away with a quick hand. Her chest heaved, she was almost fourteen, there was no way she was going to let the old man push her into a corner, again. She needed Sirius and Severus in her life.

The man set his own copy of the Daily Prophet down. He leaned onto the table his fingers interlacing in front of his mouth. “And what, may I ask, do you plan to do once he’s here? Tell him the truth? My dear girl, haven’t you learned that can never happen. No one, besides myself can ever know who you truly are. Your mere existence gives the dark side a fighting chance. If they knew you were still alive, you would be kidnapped and forced to play the part of Tom’s weapon of war. Do you want that to happen? No one, not even Sirius and Severus can know you still walk the plain of the living. You would be risking Harry’s life, do you want that? You like him, don’t you?”

Her cheeks glowed with a pink hue before she crumpled up the newspaper and hurled it on the ground. She stomped off toward the fireplace.

“Where are you going?” The old man stood.

“To meet Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley.” She threw the Floo powder down with defiance.

1995

Her skin crawled as she peered around at the eeriness of it all. It had been years since she’d been inside its depressing walls, but the only thing that had changed was the added inch of dust on everything.

“Welcome to my home sweet home!” Sirius gestured wide around the room of the parlour.

“Traitors! Filthy blood traitors, get out of my house!” A woman’s voice screamed.

Hermione stiffened, it’d also been many years since she had to hear her voice. Long dead, the woman still managed to haunt her dreams, and now here she was screaming for all to hear. Yet, even with her wailing, she couldn’t take her eyes off him. Her brother. So much older, but she could see the child she remembered him as.

“This is your house, Sirius?” Harry stepped forward, closer to his Godfather, his emerald eyes in awe of the place around him. Sirius slapped him on the shoulder. “That it is, Harry, my boy! And one day, you’ll live here with me. Just need to get those pesky charges taken off my name.”

She bit her lip as she watched the interaction, a bit of ire rose into her chest. Why did any of this have to happen to her? Her hands balled into fists at her sides. The old man’s eyes were on her, always, making sure that she never slipped up.

“It needs a bit of clean up, but nothing a few good spells can’t handle. Let me show you and your friends where you’ll be staying for the summer.”

“Well, I’ll return later tonight, I have some things to see to.” Dumbledore nodded to them before giving her one last meaningful stare.

Hermione gave a subtle roll of her eyes and motioned for him to go.

She followed behind Ron as Sirius led them up to the second floor. Several rooms lined a long hallway. Sirius talked about his childhood in the house, never once did Severus or her name come up. A pang hit her in the chest, was he ashamed of them?

 

………………………………..

“C’mon we have to listen in on this meeting. I need to know what they’re talking about.” Harry ran a hand through his hair as they stared down at the kitchen door from the landing on the stairs. Inside, the Order of the Phoenix talked about him and the war, but they would not allow them in on the meeting due to their age.

Hermione frowned, wanting to be able to hear the meeting as well. Both her brothers were in there. She hadn’t seen Severus since the end of the fourth year. Her heart ached at the sight of who he had become. An angry, bitter man who had seen too much pain for one person to bear.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ve got things covered.” Fred handed her some kind of fleshy tube.

“Fish them up to the door.” George showed them how with his own.

“And stick them in your ear.” Fred finished.

“We call them Extendable Ears,” they said in unison. 

Ron and Harry used theirs in an instant. Hermione’s frown deepened. What if they got caught? She could just see Severus glaring at her for doing such a thing.

……………………………………

She gasped for air, sitting straight up in bed. Sweat pooled at the nape of her neck, her bushy curls clung to it. The nightmare that haunted her since that night, tumbled through her mind's eye, willing away any thought of more sleep.

Throwing the covers off, she made her way to the kitchen to put on the kettle. Her steps paused, however as she reached the kitchen door. An orange glow stretched from underneath it. She frowned, pulling her wand out of her messy hair bun. Molly wasn’t one to leave the fire going.

With caution, she edged open the door, only to find Severus and Sirius sitting at the table; tumblers of Fire Whiskey in their hands. Her heart sped up at the sight of them together. She hadn’t seen that in so many years. There were times she wanted to know if they remembered they were brothers.

Sirius glanced her way before clearing his throat. Severus jerked back to the present and glared at him “What?”

Sirius motioned to her before she entered the room. She could tell them everything, she had them together and no Dumbledore to tell her no. At that moment, confidence filled her chest. Telling them everything was her only option.

“What brings you here at this hour, Mione? It’s a bit late for you to be up.”

Severus stood. “I should be going. See you around, Black.”

Panic erupted through her. “No! Stay, please.”

He frowned at her from behind a curtain of stringy ebony hair. “What has gotten into you, Miss Granger?”

She licked her lips. There was no turning back. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get this chance again. He’s always watching somehow. Professor Snape, could you please lock and ward the kitchen, so no one can hear, even from the floo?”

He arched an eyebrow at her, distrust in his obsidian eyes.

Sorrow pulled at her. She wouldn’t be above falling to her knees and begging him to listen to her. “Please, Severus!” It’d been the first time she’d ever used his name in the past seven years.

“I think she may be on the brink of a mental breakdown, Snape, just do it!” Sirius sat his tumbler down and stared at her. “What is it, Hermione? What has you so distressed, who’s listening?”

With a shaking hand, she pulled the chair at the end of the table out and sat down. Sirius sat diagonally, and Severus would sit across the long table from her.

She watched Severus as he went about the room, locking and warding everything, including the Floo. Not a single word fell from her lips. Severus looked at her. “We’re completely warded against eavesdroppers, Miss Granger. Though I find your behaviour strange.”

She motioned for him to sit, again. “Dumbledore is everywhere. I’ve tried telling you both separately a thousand times, but he always stops me.” Hermione looked over her shoulder as if expecting him to materialise.

Sirius frowned. “Tell us what, Hermione? Is Dumbledore doing something bad to Harry?”

She shakes her head, her tousled curls going every which way. “No, this has nothing to do with Harry.” Her gaze went to each of them in turn before she let out a heavy sigh. “There’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to rip the bandage off before I lose more time. I’m Mia.”

Both their grips tightened on their glasses. “What?” Sirius swallowed hard.

She kept her breathing even. “I’m Mia, Sirius.” Her gaze turned to her other brother. “Severus, your sister.”

Sirius stood from the table and stumbled back. “That’s not possible, she’s dead.”

Severus growled. “You are not amusing, Miss Granger.” He stood from the table as well, ready to leave.

“When we were seven, our mother Eileen Prince killed herself after running off with the Muggle Tobias Snape. Our father remarried two months later to Fiona Nott. She hated us, but you two were the ones that took her punishments.”

Severus scoffed. “You call that proof? Anyone insane enough to delve into our pasts could find that information.”

She sighed. “What about when we were five? We went to Silverton lake with mother, and Sirius nearly drowned trying to do a backflip off the dock and knocked himself out. Or the time when Fiona had just became our mother, and we sneaked into her secret garden to get ingredients for salves that mother taught all of us how to make, but Severus was the best at perfecting the first go. The night I disappeared it was a full moon with a red hue. Moments before I was called downstairs, never to see you as children again, you’d both been beaten by Fiona, and I used the last of our salve reserves. Do I need to go on?”

Sirius ran a hand through his long locks. “Merlin’s balls. Are you serious? Actually serious? How?”

Hermione smirked at him. “I’m not serious, your Sirius. Our father, trying to get in the good graces of a still young Tom Riddle, wanted to give him the ultimate weapon against Dumbledore. Me.” Her hands trembled as she held them together.

Both men stumbled back into their chairs. Severus took a long gulp from his tumbler, finishing it off. He reached with shaking hands to pour himself more of the aged firewhiskey, Sirius only brought out for their secret get togethers to remember Mia. They never said a word, until that night. “How is this possible? How old are you really? Why do you look like that?”

Sirius wordlessly took the bottle from him and poured more of the amber liquid into his own glass. “What he asked.”

She wanted to reach out and take a drink from the bottle as well, to calm her nerves, but she wasn’t sure if they would let her even get it to her lips. “I’m almost sixteen, just like you’re both about to turn thirty-six, but no one knows you share a birthday. I was really dismayed to see that, I’m not sure what happened between you two over the decades, but I hoped you two would be closer than I came to find out you were. We were triplets, you two should’ve stayed as thick as thieves.”

They looked at each other, before their gazes turned on the table before them, shadowed in the darkness of a dying fire. “Mistakes were made, on both our parts as children, and we grew apart.” Sirius downed more of his tumbler.

“I see.” She snapped her fingers and the fireplace came back to roaring life. Filling the kitchen with a warm, orange glow.

They both jumped and looked to the fire before their wide eyes turned on her. Sirius gulped. “H-how? You’re still a minor.”

She grinned. “The law only responds to acts of magic done with certified spells, I’m using the rawest form of magic, pure intention nothing else. No words, or wand movements to make things complicated. What do you remember from the night I disappeared?”

Sirius blew out a loud breath. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around you being Mia. How?”

Severus sighed. “All I remember is you going downstairs to meet with father, and you never came back. He said you ran away without us, but we believed he killed you.”

Her brown-eyes turned onto the tabletop as her hands began to shake, again. “I did run away, but I didn’t do it on purpose, and if I could’ve figured out how, I would’ve gone back for you. I swear on my magic. I’ve been trying to figure out how to get back. But Dumbledore has been syphoning my power since I showed up in 1991 and he found me. I can’t harness enough of my power to travel, again. I swear, one day, I’m going to go back and change all of this. Stop you from ever being framed. And to stop you from turning into a cynic.”

Sirius frowned. “There’s still so much I don’t understand. How are you here? Why and how did Dumbledore begin to syphon your powers? He fights for the light, why would he do something like that?”

Severus and Hermione snorted at the same time. She laughed. “Dumbledore is as grey as they come, Sirius. He’ll never admit to being on one side or the other if he has something to gain from it. He’s using me, just like Tom would use me if he had the chance. The night I disappeared, a cosmic rarity happened. The planets aligned on the night of a blood moon. Allowing for a sacred ritual to take place, to invoke a god and house them in a human form.”

Both of their grips turned white on their glasses. “He didn’t,” Sirius growled.

She nodded. “He did.” Hot tears coursed down her cheeks as the memory came to the forefront of her mind, as vivid as the night it happened.

1969

Mia black knocked at the door of her father’s study. Her heart thundered in her chest. What could she have done this time to make him angry? She’d stayed in the attic all day, so he that he wouldn’t pay her any mind.

“Enter!”

She jumped at the seriousness in his tone. Turning the gold knob, she pushed open the door and stepped inside, before closing it without a _click_ behind her. She leaned her body against the carvings in the door.

Her father stood with a group of people, all wearing black robes. Only he had the cowl off his head. With an outstretched arm, he motioned to her. “Come here, Mia. I need your help with something.”

Everything in her told her to run. To run until her legs broke under the strain and she was far away from this place. “W-what do you need help with, father?” she stayed stuck to her spot in front of the door.

He curled his fingers, motioning for her to come to him with more vigour. “Come here, and you’ll find out. Don’t make me come and get you.”

His voice held the tone of a threat that she didn’t want to try. The fear of his wrath unstuck her feet, but it didn’t quell the rush of blood in her ears from the terror that made her heart go mad. Her feet carried her forward until he could grab her by the shoulder and push her in front of himself, to the centre of the circle the group of people formed. Something growled from behind one of them, making her jump.

“Father, what do you need me to do?” She looked to him, but he’d pulled the cowl back up, hiding his eyes in shadow.

“Don’t move.”

Her heart wanted to come out of her chest. She wanted to die, whatever was coming, everything inside her said it wasn’t good.

They began to chant in a language she didn’t know. The air took on a buzz as the tiny hairs on her arms stood on end. Her breathing increased as she tried to run, but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Another took hold of her cheeks and pried her jaw open to force something pearlescent in a fat-bottom vial down her throat. She gagged, trying to push it away while hot tears coursed down her cheeks.

Gasping for air when they pulled the vial back, she looked to her father, his face still hidden as he chanted. She fell at his feet. “Please, I’ll be good! Let me go back to my room. Please, father!” Her tiny hands grabbed at the hem of his black robes.

Someone grabbed her calves and pulled her back to the centre. A scream erupted from her. “Sirius, Severus, help me!”

Her skin glowed with a blue-hue as someone came to stand in front of her and something else growled from over her shoulder. She shut her eyes tight. She didn’t want to know what the creature was. Its hot breath ghosted over the skin of her neck.

The person in front of her knelt before they pushed back their hood. A beautiful woman with auburn hair stared back her, eyes glowing red in the moonlight light that came through the tall windows behind Mia.

“Open your eyes, child. I can make this painless.”

In an instant, her eyes shot open, only to be captivated by the woman’s eyes. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t pull her gaze away.

The buzz of their chanting grew to a crescendo before the woman struck. Sharp fangs appeared in her mouth before she leaned forward to pierce the girl’s neck and draw the blood from her. Something warm hit her other shoulder, it hurt, but she couldn’t seem to comprehend the pain. Her body went limp in the woman’s arms before they laid her on the ornate rug of her father’s study.

Her body grew hot as she laid there, but she couldn’t move. All her limbs were too heavy. The woman still knelt over her. She bit into her own wrist before pressing the bloody wound to Mia’s lips.

“Drink, child, you’ll feel better, soon.”

The blood seeped past her lips to where she could taste it and a hunger like none she’d ever felt before awoke inside her. She sucked more of the nectar into her mouth before she had enough strength to hold the woman’s arm. She drank with desperate need.

With a hiss, the woman pulled her arm away. “That’s enough.”

Mia followed her arm, blood dripping down her chin. She wanted more, she needed more.

Storm clouds replaced the snow-filled ones, thunder and lightning erupted across the skies and the heavens opened and released a torrential downpour onto the already snow-covered land.

The woman pushed her back. “No.”

Her father’s voice came through the chanting. “She didn’t die, it’s time for the invoking.”

The blue glow around her body turned white as all her muscles became stiff. She sat upright on her knees, her head tilted back, as her spine strained against the magic. A sliver of moonlight came through the clouds as her body turned of its own accord. The light hit her in the middle of her forehead as her mouth moved, chanting words she’s didn’t know.

Fear seized her again, something was happening, something was entering her body, and she couldn’t stop it. It filled every crevice of her mind.

_Such a young being. Not even a decade old. Why do you invoke Hecate, child? You’re too young to hold my power.”_

The voice of a woman filled her mind, as more warmth travelled throughout her veins. She couldn’t speak to respond, all she had was her thoughts. _‘I don’t know what’s happening. I just want to go to my room!’_ Hot tears dripped off her chin.

_This process cannot be undone, I’ll be with you until your physical form can no longer hold me. I am bound to you for life. I see your father wants to use us for his gain. What do you wish?_

_‘I want to be far away from here.’_

_As you wish, so it will be done._

1995

“The next thing I knew, I was standing in the study, but no one else was there and it appeared unused for decades. I ran up to our room in the attic, but you two weren’t there. The voice in my head disappeared. I haven’t heard her since that day, but I know she’s there sleeping. Dumbledore keeps her at bay with the syphon, and I don’t know how to break it. Without her help, I can’t go back.”

Sirius passed Hermione his tumbler. “You look like you need this. Mother of Merlin. We should’ve helped you!” He slammed his fist down on the table.

“We couldn’t hear anything happening downstairs, but when you hadn’t come back by dawn, we knew something was wrong. The bastard wouldn’t tell us anything. When we started Hogwarts, I took mother’s new last name, and once he had Potter as a friend to run to in the summers, we never spoke.” Severus stared at the sip of firewhiskey left in his glass.

Sirius sighed. “I was young and stupid. You were sorted int to Slytherin and I Gryffindor. I became too wrapped up in House loyalties, and with you taking Snape as your name, I felt betrayed. Like you didn’t want to be my brother anymore.”

She finished off Sirius’ firewhiskey. “One day, I’m going to go back, I swear it. None of this will have ever happened. I’m going to go back to that night and grab you two, we’ll run from there. I’ll kill them all if they get in our way.”

“One thing I don’t understand. Why do you look so different?” Sirius took the empty glass back from her.

“It’s a glamour. Dumbledore made me do it before I entered Hogwarts because he knew Severus would recognise me.” She glanced around and listened, make sure no one was coming, and then she closed her eyes. She shook her hair out, the bushy curls melted away into straight, dark brown locks. Her cheekbones became more prominent. At last, she opened her eyes, sapphire stared back at the men.  Her short height stayed the same.

They both sat back in their chairs as they stared at her. After all those years of wondering and believing her dead, there she was. Then, in the brilliant orange glow of the fire, they saw them. The scars that rested in the crooks on both sides of her neck.

“So you were really bitten by a werewolf and a vampire at the same time?” Sirius couldn’t take his gaze off the werewolf bite, that looked like it had taken a chunk out of her.

She touched the werewolf scar. A motion, Sirius realised, she did a lot when around Remus.  “Everything I read, about being bitten by both says that I shouldn’t be alive right now. The two viruses should’ve gone to war in my blood and killed me, but here I am. I think it has something to do with the Goddess lying dormant inside me, but I don’t know. The books I’ve found  so far on invoking are all loads of shite. I’m not sure what grimoire our father used. I’ve been through the entire library upstairs and I haven’t found any ritual like the one I experienced.”

Severus frowned. “Do you need to be taking the wolfsbane potion? Who’s been brewing it for you?”

She shook her head. “I’m not like a typical werewolf. I change on full moons out of my own free will if I desire it. It causes me only a slight discomfort, and I have complete control of myself. So, I guess I’m more like a Lycan than a werewolf. As for the vampire side, I think the werewolf cancels out a lot of the symptoms. I can get bloodlust if someone is bleeding around me, but blood replenishing potions help take the edge off. If I get desperate, I’ll buy animal blood from a Muggle butcher. I’ve yet to bite someone and I plan to keep it that way.”

The kitchen door swung open as Remus came sluggishly through it. His blurry eyes turned on them and the girl he didn’t recognise at the table. Her blue-eyed gaze met his and he stopped moving, something about her made him want to be with her for the rest of his life. “Who are—” He stopped mid-sentence as darkness edged into his vision and he fell toward the ground.

Something soft caught Remus in the air, making sure his fall didn’t hurt him. Sirius and Severus looked at each other, before looking at Hermione. Her image returned to the girl they’d come to know. She stood from the table. “Don’t worry. I just knocked him out for a second. I’ve used too much magic today, Dumbledore will know I’m up to something. You must treat me like you always have. If you want to talk to me more about this, it has to be late, like it was tonight. At a time when Dumbledore thinks I’m sleeping.”

She hurried to grab the kettle, fill it up, and place it over the fire before she went to Remus’s side. The brother’s watched her, minds still not fully comprehending that their lost sister was right in front of them, possessed by the Mother of magic, and bitten by not only a werewolf, but vampire as well.

“Professor Lupin, can you hear me? Are you okay?”

Remus stirred at her voice. “Miss Granger?” His eyes fluttered opened to meet her gaze as she knelt over him. “What happened?” He sat up.

“You fainted, sir. Should I call for Madame Pomfrey?”

He shook his head. “No, I, um…I’m okay. I’m not sure why that happened.” He then looked to where she’d been sitting and frowned. “Wasn’t there a girl sitting over there, one with blue eyes?”

Hermione frowned at him. “Your eyes must be playing tricks on you. I was sitting there, but I clearly don’t have blue eyes. That would be wonderful though. Go sit, and I’ll bring you some tea. You prefer Earl Grey in the morning, right?” She moved with him as he stood.

He took a seat next to Sirius. “Erm, yes, if you don’t mind.”

A smirk spread across her lips as she shared a cryptic look with Sirius and Severus. “Not at all, sir. I couldn’t sleep either.”

 

**A/N: Please let me know if you like it and want me to continue this story. This is me testing the waters for it.**

**GC**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

1995

 

Remus stared at Hermione as she read over her copy of the Daily Prophet. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd discovered something but couldn't remember what it was. The more he stared at her the more he felt she hid something from all of them. As if magic surrounded her and it concealed an important truth.

He was going mad.

"Mooney, you alright, mate?" Sirius put his hand on his shoulder. He took a seat at the long breakfast table; that Molly enlarged to accommodate the extra order members, who would be coming through that day to grab a bite to eat.

Remus jumped, having not noticed his friend coming until he was already there. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He tried to go back to his plate of sausages and eggs, but his fork ended up pushing the food around.

"You sure? Because you keep staring at Hermione, hard. Should I be worried for you? She's still a minor, keep that in mind."

A flush stained his cheeks and he rubbed his hand over his face. "No, no. I'm not interested in Miss Granger, Sirius, get your mind out of the gutter. She's a child for Merlin's sake!" He glared at his best friend for even considering that.  "I just can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something, something important." He shook his head and sighed before he stood with his cup of tea. "It must be the full moon tonight messing with me. I'm going to go meditate, so my emotions don't get out of hand."

He stood from the table, gave Hermione one last look, and exited the kitchen.

 

***

 

"Here ya go, 'Mione, I got you something. Happy Christmas!" Ron handed her the gift and she took it from him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her gaze went to Harry who joked around with Sirius.

"Thank you, Ronald. I got you something, too." She handed over the quick gift she'd grabbed for him. She'd been so busy trying to find Harry the perfect gift that in the end, she grabbed the first thing that she thought Ron  might like.

He waited for her to open her gift. She ripped back the old Daily Prophet wrapping to find a small box. Opening it, a gaudy fragrance bottle met her eyes, a fluffy ball for the pump. Lying the box on her lap, she gave the fluffball a small squirt and sniffed the air. It took everything inside her not to visibly gag. She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Ronald, I love it."

Her heart broke a little for him as he beamed at her. She knew he liked her, but she honestly hoped he found a girl more his style. Her own heart was with someone else, and she didn't see that changing.

He ripped open her gift to him, a carton of chocolate frogs. "Thanks, Mione, I love these!"

All the blood in her body rushed around her head, as she gathered her Gryffindor courage and grabbed Harry's gift from under the tree before she stood to join him and Sirius. She'd give her brothers gifts later when everyone else went to sleep.

They turned to look at her with smiles on their faces. Her hands shook a bit as she held out the small present to Harry. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but I wanted to give you your present, Harry."

Harry took it  from her and carefully untied the red ribbon around the little box. Lifting the lid, his green eyes grew wide as he placed the lid under the box. "Wicked, Hermione! Thanks!" He lifted the gold pocket watch out and held it up in the glow of the fireplace.

It took all her might to contain her excitement. "Turn it over, I had it engraved. I thought since you have trouble keeping track of the time, it would be of some use to you."

He turned it over in his palm, to look at the crest on the back. His gaze went to hers and he frowned. Unsure of what he was looking at.

Sirius whistled. "That's the Potter family crest.”

A grin spread across Harry’s face as he threw his arms around her and pulled her close. She held on to him relishing in the close contact. “Thank you, Hermione, this is one of the best gifts anyone has ever gotten me. You’re one amazing friend.”

Her heart fell a little at the word friend. “Of course, Harry. I’m glad you like it. Happy Christmas.”

He held up the pocket watch. “I have to show this to Ginny, she’ll think it’s brilliant.” He looked around the room, missing the fact that Hermione’s smile fell. “There she is.”

She watched him cross the room over to the red-head where she stood in a doorway, chatting to Tonks, he missed the fact that they were now both under spelled mistletoe and couldn’t move until they kissed. Hermione turned her back on the scene before it could be burned into her memory. Hot tears threatened to spill. She darted from the room toward the back of the house. In one quick motion, she burst through the backdoor into the chilled air.

Light, fluffy flakes fell over the snow-covered land. Dusk darkened the sky. She stumbled until her sock cover feet met the snow. She fell into it. The sharp pain of the cold grounded her as she willed herself to calm down. If her emotions got out of hand, her magic would go all over the place.

“Miss Granger are you okay?” The soothing voice of Remus came from behind her. His footsteps crunched through the snow.

She sat up on her knees and looked at him, wiping away the tears. “I’m fine, sir. What are you doing out here?”

He turned his head in the direction of the large shed they’d built for him over the summer, so he could shift there with silencing wards. “It’s almost night, I wanted to get myself chained up.”

Her eyes widened. “I completely spaced it was the full moon tonight. Would you like some help?”

All colour left his face. “No but thank you for the offer.” He held out his hand to her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

A heavy sigh left her as she took the offered hand. “Honestly, I feel stuck in a time I’m not meant to be in. I feel as if my soulmate grew up never getting to meet me, and any chance I take at having love here will always be for not.” She’d revealed more truth to him then, but all of it went over his head, not realising she meant literally.

“Don’t feel so helpless, it’s Christmas. I know things feel dire now, but one day you’ll find a bloke who sees that you like him and will like you in return. I promise.” He patted her on the shoulder. “You should get inside now, where you’ll be safe, and it’s warm.”

She knew she would be safe if she stayed there, he couldn’t turn her into a werewolf, again, but he didn’t know that. Her glamour kept him from sensing her werewolf side.

1993

The full moon hung heavy in the sky, soft clouds crossed over it, but it’s light still shone through. Hermione hurried through the snow toward the Shrieking Shack, she was sure their new Defense of the Dark Arts professor was a werewolf. She could smell it on him. She’d never been around another one since that night. And though she was sure he wasn’t the one that turned her, she still wanted to meet his wolf form. Although she was only half, the moon still called to her and to be with another was something she longed for. Wolves weren’t solitary creatures, at least hers wasn’t.

His howls echoed through the land, as he growled and tried to free himself from the chains that bound him. The sounds echoed off the hills around her. She paused outside the shack as she remembered to take off her glamour. Her knowledge on wolfsbane wasn’t vast, and she wasn’t sure if  his wolf form would recognise her, or if he would remember seeing her the next day, she couldn’t risk him knowing who she was. With her straight black hair in place and her blue eyes, she entered the shack.

The lanky wolf stood off in a corner. Chained to the wall by his neck and one of his paws. He pulled at them, but they didn’t budge. His attention turned on her, two amber eyes studied her every step. He growled softly.

She gave him space. “Hello, I’m Mia. You don’t know who I am, but I’ve been longing to meet someone else similar to me. I would love to give you company on this night if you’ll allow, and if you promise to stay by my side, I’ll free you from those chains. Do you agree?”

His stature went limp and he whined at her as if to beg.

With a raised hand, she pointed her palm toward the locks on the chains. They popped open. He stood on all fours and shook out his fur. She turned her back on him and disrobed before she two shifted.

The cracking of her bones breaking, and reshaping filled the werewolf’s ears as he watched her also change into another wolf in front of him, her fur as black as the bottom of the lake. Her young wolf form faced him with brilliant blue eyes and floppy feet.

Her tail wagged in greeting before she lowered her head and took a step toward him. He sniffed the air, unsure of the odd, young wolf. But it’d been years since he had someone to play with and be free.

His tail wagged of its own accord before Moony barked at her. She yipped playfully before taking off for the stairs. He chased after her, slowing his strides so she could have the upper hand.

They spent the night chasing each other around the shack playing tag and hide and seek until he found her passed out on the first floor. He went to sleep as well. Only to wake up several hours later to someone wrestling with clothes. “Thank you for spending the night with me,” he whispered, even though he couldn’t even force his eyes open to see what she looked like. Even though he felt awful, not a single new gash marred his skin. She’d kept his wild side from becoming desperate and hurting himself. It’d been so long. Mooney’s vision and memory came across differently to his sober human side, all he could remember was a pair of blue-eyes in the darkness.

“I’ll see you, next full moon.” Her footsteps left him there on the floor as the Shack’s door squeaked open and let the cold in before it closed softly behind her.

 

1995

 

Every full moon she was around him, she made sure to visit with Mooney. She doubted that Remus would ever realise who she was in relation to his human life. Night fell over Grimmauld as Christmas passed and everyone had gone to bed. Hermione snuck into the library, where Sirius and Severus agreed to meet with her for Christmas there. She held their gifts in her hands.

She hurried past her father’s study, where it all happened, she hadn’t been in there since that night. As she closed the library doors behind her, the roar of the two fireplaces filled the massive room with a bright glow, and snapping logs. Sirius and Severus sat in front of the bigger one, sipping firewhiskies. They’d come to an understanding during the summer, and now enjoyed each other’s silent company. Their attention turned toward her, as she came to join them, already looking like her true self. They knew she felt more at ease when she could be herself with them.

Sirius grinned at her as he pulled out gifts from behind his back. “Happy Christmas, you two.” He handed each of them a gift. Severus and she looked at one another before they tore the wrapping. A small box laid in her hands. She moved to sit with Sirius on the couch, and placed their gifts beside her, before opening it. A blue-diamond teardrop necklace met her gaze. It glittered in the firelight.

“I had Severus get it from our family vault. I was going through the artefact inventory for the vaults. It’s listed as a magic amplifier. It may be helpful in you building enough power to break away from the syphon Dumbledore has put on your magic. I wish I could share a piece of my mind with him. How did he trick you into giving it over? I wanted to ask over the summer, but we never got around to it.”

She lifted the necklace from the box and he took it from her to help her clasp it around her neck. “I was nine, my magic was going out of control while in front of Muggles. When the Ministry picked me up, Dumbledore got wind of it. I thought he was rescuing me. He said he would help me find a way back to you two, but for him to help me, we needed to make sure my magic was at a level where I could control it. He told me a syphon magical contract between him and I would help that, and upon my twenty-fifth birthday, when I’ve reached the height of my magic core’s growth, he would sever the connection.”

Severus growled, holding the solid silver quill Sirius gave him. “So, that old fool is feeding off Hecate’s power?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes. I didn’t understand my mistake until I entered Hogwarts. As far as I’m aware I’m not strong enough yet to cut it myself. I’ve tried. When I was thirteen and just learned of Sirius escaping Azkaban, I fought with him for weeks on fighting you and righting your charges. He would always say you two could never know I was still alive. I blew up one night at him and tried to sever the connection. I nearly wiped out my magical core.”

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair. “Bloody hell.”

She touched the necklace, already feeling Hecate’s dormant magic stir at the added boost. “Thank you, I think this will help me. Every day I get stronger, I get closer to going back for you two. I don’t know how I’ll do it, but I’ll make sure we’re okay, and out of father’s control. We’ll find a way, I just know it.”

“If you go back looking older, how are you going to explain that to us?” Severus twirled the quill in his fingers.

“I was inexperienced when I travelled here. I took my entire being, instead of just my spirit. Hecate can only lend me her power, she can’t control how I use the magic. If I had been older, I would’ve teleported into the body of my older self, not disrupting my place in the timeline. When I go back, I’ll be entering my body, just before I leave for here, resetting the timeline and erasing this one. Everything will be different. I’m going to make sure of that.”

“What about your memories of this timeline?” Sirius frowned.

She shrugged. “I’ll still have them, but I assume, as I begin my life over, they’ll fade until they feel like it’d all been a dream. But it won’t matter, because I’ll be in the correct time, again. You two won’t suffer as you have and the outcome with Tom and Dumbledore will be different. I believe in my heart that there should be no light or dark sides. Magic is a grey energy. It doesn’t become bad with one thing and good with another.”

Severus nodded. “I agree.” He reached into the pocket of his robes. “I also picked up these two things for you, while I was in the vault. He handed each of them a small box.

Hermione opened hers first. A small feminine black onyx ring met her gaze. She looked to Severus for clarification.

“They’re the Black family rings. If you do the magic right when you go back. It’ll go with you and help identify you to other Purebloods who may be able to help us.”

She lifted her eyebrow. “You’ve been thinking about this? How did you know that’s what I planned to do?”

He shrugged. “I’ve been studying time travel magic since you came to us this summer.”

“Are there any families you suggest I try to contact?”

Sirius scoffed. “Isn’t it obvious? The Potters or Weasley’s.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “The Malfoy’s would be a good choice as well. Their family name didn’t become synonymous with dark wizards until Lucius. He’s our age, as well. So, joining up with him young would spin the outcome of Tom Riddle in an entirely different way.”

She nodded. “I have many things to consider.”

“How are you going to deal with no longer being a child mentally, but you will be physically and around us, nonetheless, who haven’t had a chance to grow six years in maturity level?” Sirius sat forward to fill his tumbler with a splash of more firewhiskey.

Her gaze went to the crackling fire, it’s orange flames danced in her blue eyes. “I don’t know, but I assume being back in the body of a child, will help my mind ease back into that state as well. Being around you two and any other children will help as well.” She grabbed their gifts and handed them out.

They opened them to find identical journals. “They’re communication journals. So, we can talk to one another while Severus and I are at Hogwarts. I got them from Knockturn, they have magical wards all over them that will keep Dumbledore from picking up on any of it. Just write the names of who you want to contact at the top of the page and then your message. The journal will glow gold when there’s a message waiting. Mine is in my trunk upstairs.”

“Wow, Mia. This is amazing. Now I won’t have to worry about it looking strange if I want to get in touch with you. Thank you!” Sirius reached out and gave her a side hug.

She nodded and smiled at his embrace. “Exactly. Makes it less awkward for Severus as well, and keeps Dumbledore from picking up on anything strange. Happy Christmas.”

They grinned in return. “Happy Christmas.”

Her gaze went to where the moon hung in the sky. “I’ll be leaving you now. I’m going to go join Moony for the full moon. He hurts himself less when we play together.”

Severus frowned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? The Wolfsbane keeps him docile and in semi-control of his actions. But he’s still a wild creature.”

Sirius also cleared his throat. “I’m also not sure if that’s a good idea. I’ve been catching him staring at you.”

She rolled her eyes. “He won’t hurt me. I’ve been going to him on Full moons since my third year. Moony sees me as part of his pack. And he can stare at me, we both know he won’t do anything. He’s old enough to be my father. Which is another reason why I want to go back. Then we would be the same age.”

Severus snorted. “You simply have a school girl crush. They’re common, it’ll pass.”

A small smile pulled at her lips. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now, please excuse me. I may not be forced to change on the full moon, but it does help keep me from going stir crazy in my own skin when I do shift.”

She left them, not wanting to argue the actions she’d taken with Remus in his wolf form. If she wanted to play with him until the sun rose, then she would do that.

***

The door to the shack opened and Moony stilled in trying to get himself free. He’d already tore up his paw. His amber eyes landed on her. There they were, her comforting blue eyes. He hadn’t seen her in so many months. His tail wagged.

“Hello, sorry I’m late. I was spending a late Christmas with my brothers. We can play now, though. Remember, stay with me, or we can’t have fun like this ever again.” She removed his chains and turned her back to him as she disrobed and shifted.

In the next instant, both took off out of the shack to run in the woods behind Grimmauld. Their barks of joy filled the quiet forest. She loved nothing more than to go on a good run with Mooney. And for the hundredth time, she wished she was older or he was younger, because he may be one of the only people that understood the animalistic needs she hid just under the surface.

They passed out together in the shed, his larger wolf form curled around her. When the sun shone through the window, a naked Remus Lupin awoke alone. He never did wake up before her. Just once he wanted to know who was behind the wolf that came to play with Moony sporadically. Try as he might, the animal-like memories only ever captured her eyes, and nothing else.

**A/N: I’m blown away by the response to this story. Thank you so much! Your reviews give my Muse extra Go-go juice. I can usually write a 3-5k chapter in a day. But I also write for a living, so my time to do fanfiction is limited. I have Saturday’s off from business work, so that’s when I’ll post for certain. Fanfiction is sort of my outlet from my own stories. The style is different, and I don’t have to worry so much about it being 100% perfect, so it’s like a stress-reliever.  However, reviews do help the Muse to poke my brain more often, so it could result in more than one chapter a week. So, please continue to tell me what you think.**

**GC**

**P.S. I may’ve changed Lucius’s age significantly in here so that he could attend Hogwarts and grow up with Hermione/Mia.** ****


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

1995

Her body landed hard on the stone floor after outrunning the Death Eaters, all the air left her lungs. Her comrades got to their feet around her. She wasted no time spotting Harry at the front of their group; the glass orb of blue light in his hands. A sigh of relief left her. Both he and the prophecy were okay. In front of him stood an archway, fog danced in the opening. Harry’s gaze never left it as he took a step forward. “The voices. What are they saying?”

A frown pulled at her lips. She couldn’t hear any voices, but the thing made all the hair on her body stand on end. “What voices, Harry? We should get out of here.”

Luna came to stand next to him, also peering up at it. “I hear them, too.”

The whoosh of wizards apparating around them filled the air. Harry turned around, wand raised. “Get behind me.” They all scrambled to do as he said, wands also at the ready. The black streams moved through the air toward them in a flurry. The next thing she knew she stood opposite of Harry, a man had his arm around her and his wand pointed at her jugular. She struggled against him, but he wouldn’t let go.

Lucius appeared before them, his cane _clicked_ on the stone as he stepped up to Harry. Her heart hammered. She should use her powers to get them out of there, but that would blow her cover. The blond aristocrat chuckled. “Did you actually believe, or were you truly naïve enough, to think you stood a chance against us?” He moved until this back faced the archway and he stared at Harry. The pregnant silence held on until he held his hand out to him. “I’ll make this simple, dear Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die.”

Neville fought against Bellatrix’s grasp. “Don’t do it, Harry!” All Hermione could do was watch as Harry handed over the prophecy they worked so hard to obtain.

A white light filled the room at that moment and a figure stepped out of it. Her heart dropped. No, he needed to be back at Grimmauld where he would be safe. Sirius stepped up to the blond. Lucius turned, mouth forming a snarl. Sirius clenched his fist. “Get away from my Godson.” His fist went into Lucius' cheek, sending him to the floor. The prophecy fell from his grasp crashing to on the stone into a thousand pieces.

 More streams of light came flying into the room landing in various areas. Remus landed beside them, stunning the wizard who held onto her. He took her hand, pulling her along, until he placed her behind a tall rock, away from the chaos. “Stay here where you’ll be safe, Miss Granger.” He returned to the battle. Hermione watched as Harry and Sirius took on Lucius and another Death Eater, they were winning. As they stunned both men. Bellatrix came up behind her brother, wand pointed at his back.

She rushed forward wand outstretched to hit the woman with a curse, but the hex left Bellatrix’s wand as Hermione’s curse hit her, sending her flying and smashing into one of the stone walls. Sirius stumbled on his feet, as the hex sent him forward into the fog of the archway.

The misty air curled around him, pulling him in more until he floated away into nothingness. It took both her and Harry a moment to understand what happened.

 

Harry ran at the archway, but Remus wrapped his arms around the boy holding him back as he screamed for Sirius. Hermione fell to her knees. Her brother, her fraternal twin, gone. Hot tears fell from her eyes. _'Hecate, I need your help, again. I need to go back. I need to erase all of this, it's time. We're stronger now. Please, help me.'_

_I would, child, but we need more power. As long as Dumbledore continues to syphon my magic from your core. We won't be able to travel back the decades you need to return home and to the right time._

 

Dumbledore. Anger filled her veins. He's the reason she couldn't go back. A crash sounded from another room.

                                                                                        

_He's here, child. I sense his magic._

_'I know we're new to working together, but I ask you to lend me the power you do have. I'll find a way to get more.'_

_We're bound for the rest of your mortal life, child. I have no choice but to help you._

 

That was something she'd have to work on. She did not want the power of the mother of magic to be a slave to her.

 

_'I still wish to ask for your help, and I thank you.'_

_As you wish, child._

 

Hermione followed the horde of wizards from the Order through the halls where all chaos broke loose,  as Voldemort fought Dumbledore in the vast atrium of the Ministry. She moved forward through the crowd, there he was, she needed him to give her Hecate's power. She wasn't going to live in a world without Sirius a second longer.

 

Remus grabbed her wrist, keeping her from going into their fray.  Harry stood next to Remus, a distant stare in his emerald green eyes. She smiled softly at Remus and pulled her arm from his grasp.

 

She looked at Harry, in her heart she knew it would be her last time seeing him like that. For she would change everything, and he would never become the Boy-Who-Lived, again. Reaching out, she pulled him into a hug and held him close. Letting go of the glamour that she'd kept in front of them for so many years. Her hot breath ghosted over his ears. "I'm going to change everything, Harry. Don't you worry. You'll never have to live this life. I love you more than you ever realised."

 

Pulling back, she took the only chance she'd ever get, she pressed her lips to his.

 

The heat of fiend fire filled the room.

 

_If we absorb that raw magic, we'll have enough strength to sever the contract with Dumbledore and go back. This is not the time for foolish romantic acts, child._

 

She pulled back from Harry, he stared at her with wide eyes, taking in her new appearance.

 

"It's you."

 

Her blue-eyed gaze turned to Remus. "Yes, and we'll meet again, in another time."

 

Turning her back on them, she faced the serpent made of fire as it went after the old wizard. Her eyes glowed white, as she stuck out both her hands and pulled the magic from the flames, pulling them to her, and feeding it into the core she shared with Hecate. The power ricocheted through her veins. Every fibre of her being buzzed with energy as it all poured into her.

 

Voldemort turned his snake-like gaze onto her. "Such power!"

 

The snake died in the air, as the last of the magic went to her. She paid Voldemort no mind, as she glowed gold with all the power it hummed in the air.

 

"Hermione?" Harry went to touch her, but Remus stopped him, knowing the raw power would burn him.

 

Her eyes still glowed white as she peered at Dumbledore, he took several steps back. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I hereby break our contract. You may no longer hold my magic for your gain." Hecate's voice spoke with hers, echoing off the walls of the Ministry.

 

Reaching out, she grabbed onto something invisible and pulled, as if she held onto a rope. Dumbledore gasped as her blue magic came forth from him, following a line to her core of magic in her chest. He stumbled, falling to the ground, as the last of her magic left him. Ageing him more as deep wrinkles appeared on his face. He no longer had her magic to make him appear younger than he was.

 

Hecate sighed with relief in her mind, she was whole, again. _We have enough power, child. We must go now._

 

She spared Harry and Remus one last look. "Goodbye." The gold glow around her body enveloped her before her spirit careened itself back through time.

 

1969

 

Their chanting filled her ears she came too, back in her young body, surrounded by her father and the others. She felt disoriented and struggled to get a hold of herself. She needed to get Severus and Sirius and get out of there and away from her father before he could try and control her body. The raw magic of the trip still burned in her veins. Standing, she released all of it, sending a wave at the group around her. They went flying, hitting walls and crashing through windows.

 

She ran from the room, heading for the attic. Warmblood seeped into her shirt, the bites having yet to heal themselves. They would last a week as her body adjusted to the viruses. Her heart hammered in her ears, as she burst through the door that hung off the hinges. Severus  and Sirius jumped, shirts still off as they let the salve work on their backs.

 

"We need to leave, now." He panted as she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them up.

 

They stumbled, their wide child eyes taking in the blood that soaked her clothes and seeped from her neck on both sides.

 

"Mia, what happened to you? What did he do?" Severus held her steadied as she began to sway on her feet. Her magical core exhausted from the powerful magic she just used to get herself back there. The ball in her chest now sat smaller to accommodate her tiny body. Back at square one. She just needed to get the three of them to safety, and she felt the Malfoy's were the best bet. She'd only been to their manor once, when she was eight, for a gala the family threw. She didn't even know if the head of house Abraxas would know who they were. Checking her right hand, she found the ring Severus in the former timeline gave to her, and another relief surged through her.

 

"I need to get us out of here. We can never come back. Grab only what you cannot live without." She only needed to hold on long enough to apparate them all to Malfoy Manor. Her father would never guess they went there. She tried to let go of their hands, but they held on tighter.

 

"We don't need anything from here, we have you." Sirius grinned at her. "But how will we get out of here without father seeing?"

 

"Mia!" Her father's voice boomed.

 

She didn't have time to explain. "Whatever you do, don't let go of my hands, and close your eyes." Her vision blurred as she tried to stay conscious, exhaustion pulled at her mind. Just a bit longer.

 

Closing her eyes, she pictured the parlour of the Malfoy Manor and willed her magic to take her and her brothers there.

 

***

 

A small Lucius paced around his house, as the rain poured outside. He couldn't go flying, and he had no desire to read in the study where his father loomed over rune books.

 

A loud pop sounded throughout the house, Lucius almost jumped out of his skin. The wards rumbled, at having been broken. He ran toward the study to alert his father of intruders, but the man already burst forth from his stud,y his blood-red robes billowed behind him as he ran toward the parlour. Lucius followed him. He may not be old enough to have a wand, but he wanted to know what was happening.

 

Three children stood in the room full of the off pink and gold accents his mother loved. Two boys, he’d felt he met before, held a girl up as she almost hung from them, her legs weak. Her ebony hair fell into her face as she peered up at his father. “Sir, the heirs of the House of Black beseech the House of Malfoy for sanctuary from our father.”

She lifted one of her arms from around the boy with the hooked nose’s neck, showing his father the family ring, she wore. Her eyes rolled in her head as she fought to stay conscious. “What do you say?”

 

His father’s grey eyes wide with shock as he stared at the two boys with no shirts on and the girl before him with blood seeping of bite wounds in her neck.

 

“Yes, of course, I grant you sanctuary.” His family ring glowed along with hers.

 

“Thank you.” Her blue eyes met Lucius’ before they rolled back in her head and she fell backwards, forcing her brothers to catch her and lie her on the floor.

 

“Mia!” They both screamed.

 

His mother hurried into the room as she took off her gardening gloves, she must’ve been in the greenhouse. “Abraxas, what happened?”

 

“Hestia, fetch the healer, now. We have wounded children requesting sanctuary.”

 

His mother’s green eyes fell on the children staining her rug in the parlour before she ran off toward the second fireplace in the room.

 

He dared to step closer to the children that looked close to his age. He remembered the boys from a gala his father had the year prior. He couldn’t take his eyes off the girl in front of him. She was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

 

“What are your names children? I know you’re the children of Eileen and Orion Black.” His father knelt to get a better look at the girl’s wounds.

 

Both boys cried over their sister, but the one with grey eyes looked at the man. “I’m Sirius, that’s Severus, and this is our sister, Mia.”

 

 _Mia._ It sounded pretty to his ears.

 

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. My muse wasn’t letting me write anything else until I got these scenes out of imagination. Longer 3-5k chapter coming Saturday. As always, I appreciate all reviews I get, good or bad. Please continue to let me know if you’re liking, they feed the Muse.**

**GC**

 

P.S. I couldn’t find Lucius’ mother’s name, so I went with that. I like it. I also changed his age from canon to make this work.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

1969

 

“Sirius!” She sat upright with a jolt as she watched Sirius fall through the veil of the archway. She’d gone back in time, but it still happened. Hot tears coursed down her cheeks at how it’d all been for not.

A warm hand grasped hers. “I’m right here, Mia. Are you okay? Severus, get the healer.”  
Someone rushed from the room. She blinked at Sirius, taking in his childlike form. “Sirius?”

He frowned at her, his grey eyes searching signs in her for something. “Yes?”

Her tiny hand reached out to touch his cheek, smooth, devoid of a beard. His eyes held youth. Severus rushed back into the room, an older man trailing behind him, as he went to her other side. She watched him with wide-eyed fascination. He took her hand. “You’ve been asleep for three days. Tell the healer if you’re in any pain.”

She’d been asleep for three days? Had it all been a dream? Was the boy-who-lived just a figment of her imagination? Letting go of Sirius’s hand, she reached out to touch Severus. He frowned at her as fingers danced across his brow. “Are you real?”

The healer cleared his throat. “Miss Black, if you could lie back for me. It appears your experiencing some confusion. Can you tell me the year?”

Lowering her hand, she lied back and looked at the ancient man before he waved his wand over her. She gulped, hoping her answer wasn’t wrong. “1969?”

He nodded. “That is correct. Are you experiencing any pain?”

Her insides wanted to burst with excitement, she’d done it. She controlled her outward appearance. “I have some tightness in my neck, but that’s it.”

The spells he used brought up symbols all over her body. “Well, I don’t understand it, Miss Black, but you appear to be in perfect health even though the Lycan and Vampiric viruses are both within your veins, I’m sorry to tell you. By all accounts, you should be dead right now. I have no idea how these bites will affect you.”

His bedside manner left a lot to be desired. Madame Pomfrey delivered bad news with more class. She already knew what was in store for her body, and just nodded, unable to muster fake tears when she knew she had nothing to fear. The wrinkles in his face pulled at his lips more when she didn’t break down in sobs. “Can you comprehend what I just told you, child? You’re a monster.”

It took having to bite her tongue to not backtalk the elderly wizard. “Yes, sir. I feel fine though.” She glanced around. “Where are we?”

 

Severus frowned at her. “You don’t remember? You apparated us to Malfoy Manor, and asked the head of house for sanctuary from father.”

Sirius grinned at her. “It was right wicked! We’re not supposed to learn how to do that until our sixth year at Hogwarts. How’d you know how to do it?”

Honestly, she hadn’t been taught yet how to do it, but she understood the basic concept from reading ahead during the year. “I don’t know, gut instinct.”

“Had to have been, my dear girl, you’re too young for any type of specific displays of magic.” The wizard huffed under his breath.

A light knock came from the door, and for the first time she took in the room she’d been placed in. A decent-sized bed took up most the room, with royal blue wallpaper with ornate designs over the top. Simple, but it still felt like a bedroom.

The door opened, and a man stuck his head in. If she hadn’t known better, she’d thought Lucius Malfoy stood before her, but his hair sat closer to the edge of his ears, with a bit of wave to it, and his grey eyes held no malice for her. “I hope I’m not interrupting, a House Elf made me aware of the fact you were awake, Miss Black. I’m so glad to see you pulled through. I dare say you gave my family and I a fright appearing before us in the state you did. You broke through all our wards, and we’re still not sure how you did it.”

She gave a shrug. Hecate had to have helped with that, but that was information she wasn’t sure if she’d ever share. If she did, it would be with her brothers, when they were older and could understand better the consequences of having a Goddess possessing a part of their sister. “I was desperate to get us out of there, sir. That’s all I knew. And you’re the only Pureblood family I felt would help us.” She played to his blood purest side, unsure of how strongly Abraxas believed in it. If he was anything like Lucius, it was a lot.

He smiled. “I’m honoured you chose my family for your sanctuary. You are welcome to stay here as your safe haven for as long as you three wish.  What your father did to you is unforgivable. I’ve alerted the Ministry of his crimes. There’s a manhunt for his wife and him. You’re safe here, our wards won’t let him in. Now, your brother’s have met the rest of my family, but you have not.  If you’re feeling up to it, I would like to introduce you to my son and wife?”

Swallowing hard, she gave a small nod, unsure of what to expect from a young Lucius Malfoy. His adult form was everything she hated.

He went back to the door and opened. “Come in.”

A boy a bit smaller than her brothers came into the room, followed by a woman with brilliant red hair, that could rival the Weasley's

Abraxas motioned to them. “Miss Black, may I introduce you to my son Lucius and my wife Hestia. I’m sure you met them at the gala you attended, but I’m unsure if you were ever formally introduced.

She tried to think back to the gala that felt like a lifetime ago, but only memories of her brothers came back to her. Her gaze travelled over the young Malfoy heir. Parts of him reminded her of Draco, but his features were less pointed, and his hair went to the tops of his shoulders. He wore tailored forest-green robes as he nodded to her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you formally, Miss Black.” His voice reminded her of Draco.

She nodded in return. “It’s nice to meet you formally as well, Lucius, please call me Her… Mia.”  Her face burned as she hoped they didn’t hear her slip. It would be a while before she got used to not thinking of herself as Hermione Granger the Muggleborn witch with Dentists for parents and instead.

He grinned, an odd sight on a Malfoy. “All right, Mia.”

The Healer cleared his throat. “Miss Black will need rest for the next couple of days while her magic continues to rebuild in her body, she expelled a dangerous amount. You could have died. Never use that much magic, again, Miss Black. Or it could mean your life.”

Since she’d returned to her original timeline, she had no desire to expel that much magic ever again. “I understand, sir.”

He gave her a look of disdain. “Yes, well, she needs her rest. Everyone should leave for now.”

Severus and Sirius held onto her hands tighter and she looked at them, not wanting to let them go now that she had them back as children in her life. “I would like my brothers to stay, they won’t be disturbing me, sir. I promise I’ll rest.”

The Healer pushed his wire-rimmed glasses further up his nose. “As long as you let her rest.”

Both boys nodded. “Yes, sir, we will.” They answered in unison.

She didn’t miss the fleeting look Lucius gave her as he closed the door after the group of adults left. Maybe becoming his friend and changing his outlook wouldn’t be as hard as she thought it would be when Severus of the past-future suggested the Malfoy’s as a safe option to her.

Sirius and Severus climbed onto the bed, both taking one of her hands.

Severus sniffed. “We thought we were going to lose you.”

Sirius rested his head against her good right shoulder. “You scared the shite out of us, never do that again. We’re closer than blood, we came into this world together. You don’t get to leave it before us. I can’t think of a world without the both of you by my side through life.”

A frown pulled at her lips. She knew what that kind of future looked like. “It’s not one I want to live in either. Life wouldn’t be the same without the two of you by my side.”

Severus cleared his throat. “Do you know what father did to you, or why? How can you be both things, and still be alive?”

The frown deepened. “They aren’t things, Severus. I’m part werewolf and part Vampire, and I don’t know. It doesn’t make me less of a witch.”

Sirius shook his head and sent Severus a glare. “Of course it doesn’t, Mia.”

Severus tried to let go of her hand out of shame. “I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I’m sorry.”

She held onto his hand tighter. “It’s okay, Sev. Let’s take a nap. I’m beginning to feel very tired.”

The three of them fell asleep together. For the first time in seven years, she felt like the world would be right, again. They just needed to stay out of the clutches of her father and the rise of Tom Riddle on the horizon. It wouldn’t be long before the Daily Prophet began to talk about him, and impressionable people like Lucius went to worship his darkness and power.

 

*

Lucius stared at the girl as she walked alongside him and her brothers, out to the vastness of the land behind their house. After days the Healer finally gave her the permission to leave her bed for longer than it took to use the loo, and allowed Lucius to get to know her.

He had children his age around the house to play with, so he invited the three of them outside to fly on brooms. Mia declined his offer to fly but agree to go outside and get some fresh air and to watch them, as the snow melted on the ground, giving way to the first rays of spring.

They stopped at the shed that held his brooms, new and old. Lucius picked his up, and Sirius’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “Is that a Nimbus 1000?”

The blond held it out for the other boy to take and look at. Severus only gave it a mild look of interest while Mia couldn’t look less interested. Lucius nodded. “Yeah, my father knows the broom designer and got me one before they even came out. I’m sure he can get you guys ones, too, if you tell him you want one. For now, you can use my other brooms, they’re almost as fast.”

He handed each boy a broom. Sirius looked at Mia. “Are you sure you don’t want to try it? We haven’t gotten to try flying since we were six.”

The accident of falling off her broom, while it was only a couple feet in the air still haunted her childhood memories. She’d never felt in less control of herself than in that moment and getting high into the air would only make it worse. “I have no desire to climb onto a stick that has no guarantee that it will keep me from falling.”

Her brothers laughed as Lucius stared at her with curiosity. Sirius sighed. “Fine, stay down here on the boring ground. I’m going to fly as high as I can and see how far the wards go in keeping this place invisible to unwelcomed guests.”

She frowned. “Don’t you dare go that high, Sirius Orion Black! Besides, Mr Malfoy assured us that our father hasn’t come looking for us here. I don’t’ want there to be a chance that you decide to pop out of the wards the second he shows up.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “We both know father is probably in another country now. He doesn’t give a shite about us, he never has. Just like mother didn’t.”

As long as Hecate resided inside her, she doubted her father would flee the country. She’d be looking over her shoulder until him and Tom were dead and there was no chance of them returning like Tom had during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. “Don’t count on that. I don’t think he’s outside the country. He has too much to lose.”

Severus frown at her. “What in Merlin’s beard do you mean?”

She sighed. She’d gone back and forth on whether to tell the two of them of what their father did to her, and how she’d gone nineteen years into the future, seven years ago. In the end, she decided to wait, until they were older, or the situation called for them to need to know that information. “I’m just tired, and not making sense. You three go flying. I’ll watch you from down here, safe on the ground.”

*

Two months passed since Mia and her brothers came to live in his house, and for the first time in his young life, Lucius Malfoy didn’t feel so alone. His mother had been unable to bore another child, so Lucius grew up with no one his age to keep him company and play with him. The only time he saw children, was during his parent's parties, and he wasn’t allowed to roughhouse during them.

He held his hand over his eyes. Rain poured outside, keeping the kids inside. “Twenty-nine, Thirty! Ready or not I’m going to find you!” He called out into the massive house.

***M***

Mia fought to control her breathing, as she listened to him count. She hadn’t played like she had been for the last two months her entire childhood. Something about it freed her spirit. Not a single muscle moved as the door to the  drawing room opened, and Lucius’s footsteps tapped against the hardwood floor. The curtain hid her from his view.

The steps moved around the room. He had no clue. A wicked grin spread across her face as she waited for him to get closer.

When she could make out his shadow on the other side of the curtain she jumped out from behind it. “Boo!”

Lucius’s hand went to his chest as he jumped back with wide eyes and screamed. “Not fair!”

A crack of thunder went across the land, and then she jumped. She hadn’t loved the sound since that night her father invoked Hecate.

His grey eyes studied her, watching how the fear lit up her blue eyes. “Relax, it’s just thunder.” He wanted to reach out and touch her, but instead shoved his hands into his black, pressed, trousers.

Mia crossed her arms over her stomach. “I know that. I just don’t particularly like the sound is all. It brings back bad memories.”

His eyes went to the vampire bite almost not visible under the neck of the dress his mother bought her. She didn’t appear to be too fond of dresses but didn’t fight the matriarch on it.

“Did it hurt?”

Her hand went to her neck as she frowned. “Did what hurt?”

Lucius rolled his  eyes. “Being bitten by a vampire and werewolf. Father said your father was trying to do something not most wizards wouldn’t dare to do. But he thinks it was unsuccessful. He said I’m too young to know what he did.”

Her gaze went to the floor. Knowing that Abraxas was wrong, her father had succeeded in what he had planned. “I don’t know what he tried to do, but it only hurt for a moment.”

Now his gaze went to the rug under their feet. “I see. We should go find Severus and Sirius, now.”

She put a smile back on her face. “I bet you can’t find them before I do!” Like a lightning bolt, she took off out of the room.

Lucius ran after her. “That’s not fair, you guys have that weird twin thing going on!”

 

**A/N: A simple bridge chapter. Next one will be way longer, detailing her first year at Hogwarts with the others and getting to meet the rest of the cast. It’s going to be filled with goodies. I can’t wait until they’re old enough that romance can start to blossom. Who do you think will get her on a broom first? Lucius or James? Once again, thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate each one of them. They give my Muse the gas to only think about this.**

**GC**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 

1971

 

Mia led the way through King's Cross without a worry etched on her face. Unlike her guardian, Abraxas, who appeared to have his skin crawling in the Muggle's business suit he wore, trying to fit in for their small walk through the train station. She tried to act as if she had no clue where she was going, but it was hard after doing it for five years in her former life.

 

She frowned as the memory of her first time ever going to the platform came to the front of her mind. Dumbledore had sent her with McGonagall. With every passing day over the last three years, the memories of her former life felt more and more like a dream. She'd yet to tell her brothers about the experience.

 

Lucius quickened his steps to keep up with her. "How do you know where to go?" He glanced over his shoulder at his father, who held onto Sirius's shirt so that he wouldn't run off toward the cute girl that was boarding a different train.

 

Mia also glanced over her shoulder. She'd never understand how her brother had become such a skirt chaser at only eleven. Over the summer, he'd started going after the girls that would come to the Malfoy's galas with their parents. "I don't know, just following the signs. Hogwarts A History talks about how the platform is between nine and ten. Nine and ten are this way according to the signs."

 

Lucius scrunched up his nose. "I still can't believe you read that entire book before we've even begun school. I couldn't get past the first page without falling asleep. It's one of the most boring books I've ever come across. Sirius and Severus caught up with them.

 

Sirius threw his arm around Lucius's shoulders. "He's right, the book is downright boring."

 

She sighed. "It teaches us valuable history about Hogwarts. Don't you three want to know where we'll be going to for the next seven years?"

 

"Nope." All three of them answered in unison.

 

 

"We're here." Abraxas's voice carried over to them as they stopped just beyond the pillar of brick that stood in front of Platforms nine and ten. Mia looked back at him, again. His eyes scanned the room, nervous of all the Muggles that scurried around. With it being a Friday, everyone made their way to work.

 

Sirius stared at the pillar. "So, how do we get to the other side, again?"

 

Mia sighed. "Well, we don't have to worry about pushing a trolley in front of us, since Mr Malfoy sent our things ahead of time to the train with the House Elves. We just have to run at the wall, and it will let us pass through. But we have to be quick, so the Muggles don't notice us running at the brick wall."

 

Abraxas nodded from behind them. "Just run at it, son, so we can get out of here. These Muggles are making me uncomfortable."

 

Lucius grabbed hold of her hand, and before she could say a word, he ran into the wall with her sprinting to catch up. Before she knew it, they were standing on the other side of the wall. The Scarlet train stood before them, smoke billowed from it, and she had to fight back tears. She'd missed the train. She missed Hogwarts.

 

He pulled her out of the way, as Sirius and Severus came barreling through the wall. They let go of each other the second they made it to the other side.

 

Abraxas came through last and let out a sigh. "We've made it."

 

The children gathered around the man to say their goodbyes. Even though he was still a blood purest and Muggle hater. Mia still found that she didn't mind him. He was very intelligent and could go on for hours about Ancient Runes.

 

He gave each of them a pat on the shoulder. "Be good this year. I don't want any reports that you've sullied the family name, people know I've taken you three in. And, Lucius, don't do anything that will bring shame to Slytherin."

 

Mia glanced at Lucius, and not for the first time wondered where they would all end up. She honestly had no preference anymore, she just wanted to stick with her brothers, but there wasn't a guarantee they'd all be in the same house together. Severus and Sirius still had immensely different personalities, even though she'd kept them close, and they had no reason to hate each other. Severus's last name remained Black, so there was no reason for them to break apart.

 

"I won't, father." He kept his gaze on the stone floor below them.

 

"We'll be good." She and her brothers responded.

 

"Good. And don't you three worry about your father. I sent an investigator to see where he was and they've reported he's in Greece. You'll be safe under Hogwarts' wards. He won't be able to touch you, and I've made the Headmaster aware that he is no longer your legal guardian and has no rights to see you."

 

Mia kept from rolling her eyes. She had zero trust in Dumbledore. Though, in the current life she led, he had no idea of what she was. No one did. As far as the Malfoy's were concerned, the bites had no effect on her. However, she did have to sneak a blood replenishing potion every couple of months from their first-aid chest. But they hadn't asked about them, the House Elves took care of the restocking.

 

Sirius growled. "The no good, dirty bastard."

 

She nudged him in the side. "Sirius, language!"

 

He rubbed at his ribs. "It's true."

 

The train gave a blare of its horn. Its ten-minute warning.

 

Abraxas nudged at them. "Time for you to get on the train."

 

They nodded, before giving a wave and sprinting off toward the train to find a compartment.

 

Many people older, and taller than them crowded the centre aisle that went down the length of the train, trying to find their friends.

 

The four of them pushed their way through the people that refused to move to let them pass; all the while looking for a compartment.

 

Sirius ran ahead of them, sticking his head into compartments before he waved them over. "I think I found one!"

 

They hurried their steps while weaving around people so that they wouldn't miss their chance at the compartment. It was empty, and perfect for them. They took their seats. Mia sat in the middle of her brothers on one side, while Lucius sat alone across from them.

 

She wanted to comment on how strange it was to be back but knew she couldn’t do that without questions.

 

“I can’t wait to get to Hogwarts!” Sirius grinned from ear to ear as he looked to all of them.

 

Severus nodded. “It should be interesting.”

 

Lucius frowned, as he looked out the window at the brick wall of the station. Mia sat forward. “What’s up, Lucius? You don’t seem excited at all. We finally have wands and get to learn how to preform magic. Isn’t that brilliant?”

 

He shrugged and sighed. “I guess. I’m more worried about the sorting. What if I don’t get into Slytherin? Every Malfoy who has ever lived has been in Slytherin. If I’m the one to break that streak, my dad will disown me. I’m sure of it.”

 

“I’m sure he’s not going to disown you over that. And if he does, well, you have us, and we’ll figure something out.” She reached out and patted him on the knee.

 

Sirius also sat forward. “Yup, you’re stuck with us for life, Luci. Like a plague you never asked for.”

 

A small smile pulled at Lucius' mouth as he patted Mia's hand. "I don't know what I would do without you... guys. At least we'll always have each other."

 

Someone rapped at their compartment door, before sliding open to peek inside. "Oh, sorry. You have two seats left. Can my friend and I share with you?"

 

Mia gasped at the sight of him, her hand went to her mouth, having not meant to make a sound. It was as if she stared at a ghost. Before her stood Harry Potter, but then she remembered it couldn't be him. He wasn't even born yet, and she wasn't sure he would be in the new world she was creating, at least she didn't know if he would be the same Harry. The boy before her was almost identical to his future son, Harry, except for the eyes.

 

His brown eyes cover my glasses turned to look at her, they all did. Her cheeks burned with heat as she realised her mistake in reacting to him.

 

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. "You okay there, Mia?"

 

She lowered her hand to her lap and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, there was a chill." She cringed at her own excuse. "And it's fine with me if you ride in here." She looked at the others for nods of approval.

 

A frown pulled at Lucius' lips as he stared at the boy that had made Mia gasp and then blush. "You and your friend can come in."

 

James smiled and motioned back to someone and came into the compartment to sit next to Lucius. Another boy, with shaggy, brown hair that touched the bottom of his ears, and faint scars on his face followed. His gaze remained on the floor as he sat next to James.

 

Sirius held out his hand to them as the train blared its horn and began to move out of the station. "I'm Sirius Black, and this is my sister Mia, and my brother Severus. And that's Lucius Malfoy. His father is our magical guardian, but not super close relation."

 

James pushed his glasses up his nose and took Sirius hand with a grin, before looking at Severus and Mia in tow. "I'm James Potter, and the quiet guy next to me is Remus Lupin. He's a bit shy but turns into an animal once you get to know him."

 

Remus kicked James in the shin. "Don't listen to him, and hello."

 

They all exchanged greetings before silence began to set in. James reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a ragged golden snitch. It activated and fluttered around his person before he caught it and let it go again. At that moment, he reminded her so much of Harry, that her heart ached, and she knew she would cry, and not be able to tell any of them why. She stood. "I need to use the loo, I'll be right back."

 

She darted from the room before any of them could see the hot tears starting to gather in the corner of her eyes. Her feet carried her on memory as she made her way to the restroom. Luckily there wasn’t a queue yet. After locking the door behind her, she stood at the sink in front of a mirror. Even after all the years she’d been back in her own time, her reflection still felt foreign to her. As if the girl staring back at her wasn’t herself. She’d been Hermione Granger for so long, that not being her anymore made her feel less of herself. She’d gone through puberty as Hermione, she’d fallen for Harry Potter as her, and fought against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Now the girl in the mirror had barely begun puberty, she didn’t have any feelings for anyone, and Tom was just beginning to get noticed.  Seeing James look so much like Harry, brought back all the memories she still held onto of him. Even though it all felt like one long dream.

 

She slammed her hands down on the basin of the sink, her magic flew from her as her emotions peaked. “Shite!” The mirror cracked. She needed a better handle on herself. With a wave of her hand she used a bit of magic to meld the glass back together. Turning on the water, she splashed her face and banished the tear tracks and made herself look as normal as possible. The last thing she needed was for her brothers to ask a million ways what was the matter. She couldn’t tell them, not yet.

 

A small knock came from the other side of the door. With a final glance at her reflection she straightened out the turtle neck sweater Hestia had bought for her to hide her scars—since they had no idea she had the magical prowess to glamour them. She rather they be naive to her abilities for a while longer—and smoothed down her skirt, before opening the door and stepping out.

 

A girl around her age stood before her, with fiery-red hair and bright green eyes. Instantly she knew her to be Lily Evans. She motioned to the restroom. “Sorry for taking so long, you can use it now.”

 

The girl blinked at her. “Thank you. You look to be around my age, is this your first year at Hogwarts?”

 

Mia nodded and held out her hand. “It is. I’m Mia Black.”

 

Lily took it. “I’m Lily Evans. To be honest, I’m new to this whole magic thing. Just found out I was a witch a few months ago. My sister hates that I get to go and she doesn’t, but I guess we both didn’t get magic. It sucks not having her here. I don’t know anyone, but the boy I’m sharing a compartment with, Peter Pettigrew.”

 

The hairs all over her body stood end at the name. And then it hit her. Originally, in the timeline she grew up in, Severus had ridden with Lily to Hogwarts, but since he was with her and Sirius in their compartment, Peter took his spot. The timeline already took a massive shift from the one she was trying to avoid.

 

“Well, we can be friends if you like. Even if I end up in Slytherin. I’m not one to care about blood status.”

 

Lily cocked her head to the right. “I’m not sure I understand what you’re talking about, but I’ll take you up on your offer of friendship.” She grinned.

 

“Well, I’ll let you use the facilities. I’m in compartment forty-five. It’s full, but you should come say hello. I can introduce you to more First Years.”

 

She went toward the restroom to take her turn. “Okay. I’ll be over in a bit. I’ll bring Peter along. He seems shy and like he needs friends.”

 

Everything inside her wanted to tell the girl no, but she knew that would come across rude. She couldn’t tell her the boy she shared a compartment with was given friendship by the Marauders and he betrayed them for his selfishness. A part of her knew she needed to change him, but another part of her wanted to let him burn in the fires he’d create.

 

The two girls parted ways.  Mia made her way back to her compartment, happy she'd taken note of what number their compartment was. Her hand rested on the door, as she mentally prepared herself for seeing James and not freaking out at the tidal wave of old memories that crashed over her soul. She slid open the door.

 

They were all laughing at something as she stepped inside and closed the door, before reclaiming her spot.  At that moment, her werewolf bite tingled, having finally picked up on Remus also being a wolf, even though she knew that. Her hand came up to grasp it. This time around, she wouldn't be hiding what she was from him. His gaze remained on the floor as the others laughed. He hadn't picked up on her werewolf side yet.

 

"Are you okay, Mia?" Lucius frowned at her, his gaze on her shoulder.

 

She lowered her hand, as all the other eyes turned on her, again. Even Remus'. "I'm fine, Lucius. What joke did I miss?"

 

Sirius chuckled. "Oh, we were talking about broom mishaps we've had. James was just telling us about the time he went through one of the windows at his home, when he's broom went rogue."

 

They all cracked up, except for her. "That's terrifying, not funny."

 

Sirius shook his head. "It's hilarious, just because you don't like flying--"

 

James' eyes widened as he stared at her. "You don't like flying?"

 

She folded her arms over her chest. "No. I don't like heights, and brooms are entirely unsafe. It's safer to Floo or Apparate places, at least then you can't break your neck."

 

He rolled his brown eyes. "But flying is so much more freeing, and besides, we won't be allowed to apparate on our own until we're seventeen, and we won't learn how until we're sixteen."

 

"Mia knows how to...ow!"

 

Her foot went into his shin before she gave him a look.

 

James frowned at them. "She knows how to do what?"

 

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh..."

 

A light knock came from the door. Saved by Lily Evans. She opened it and let the girl inside, along with the small boy that trailed behind her. "Lily, come in. Everyone, this is Lily Evans. I met her a little bit ago. She's a First year like us. Lily, these two are my brothers Sirius and Severus. And this is Lucius Malfoy, James Potter, and Remus Lupin."

 

 Lucius let out a little scoff before Mia sent him a glare. Lily smiled at all of them."It's nice to meet all of you. This is Peter Pettigrew. We met on the train."

 

She moved aside so the smaller boy could come into the room. He looked different from the man she met in the Shrieking Shack. He stood a little bit shorter than herself, skinny, with a pointed nose, and watery-blue eyes. He nodded to all of them. "Hi."

 

Mia moved to stand against the wall with the window and motioned to her seat between Severus and Sirius. "You can have my seat. Stay a bit."

 

Lily stared wide-eyed at her. "Oh no! Where would you sit then?"

 

She shrugged. "I'm fine with the floor." To prove her point she got down on the floor and curled her legs to the side. If only Hestia would allow her to wear trousers at the very least. "See."

 

Sirius pulled Lily down into the seat next to him. "Yes, come, sit with us." Lucius, Severus, and herself rolled their eyes in his direction. Not even a  full hour into the train ride and he'd found another girl to flirt with.

 

"Oh! Okay then." She smiled at the two boys on either side of her. Peter chose to sit with his back against the part of the sliding door that didn't move, near Remus' feet.

 

There was no turning back, he was now part of their group, too. At least for the train ride. The familiar bell of the treat trolley filled the room, as the still old woman opened the door of their compartment. "Anything to snack on from the trolly dears?"

 

Mia pulled a pouch of galleons Abraxas gave her for allowance for the month from where it sat in the band of her skirt. There was enough in there for the entire trolley of goods. "We'll take the lot." She tossed the bag at the woman. She wouldn't need to hold onto her money until third-year anyway.

 

The old woman caught the bag and looked inside at all the galleons. Her eyes glimmered with greed as she smiled at the girl and waved her wand to levitate all the candy into the room. Giving one of each thing to everyone, until her cart stood empty. She waved it again, and it filled up. "Thank you for your business. May your year at Hogwarts be fulfilling." With that, she closed the door."

 

"Shite, Mia, we have enough candy here to last us at least two weeks." Sirius looked at the pile of sweets in this lap.

 

"Sirius, language." She shrugged. "And what you don't eat now can be sent to your trunk when we get to Hogwarts. The elves will know where it goes."

 

Sirius’ eyes widened. “How do you know that?”

 

“Hogwarts: A History.” Remus and she responded at the same time.

 

They looked at each other, and for the first time, she noticed the flecks of amber in his hazel eyes. Then it hit her, he didn't have the wolfsbane to suppress the wolf inside him during the month. She leaned forward, as she picked up a chocolate frog. "You've read it?"

 

He nodded. "Of course. One of us had to read it so we'd know what was happening. James couldn't get past the first page."

 

"Neither could they." She motioned to her brothers and Lucius. I honestly didn't find it that boring. Very insightful to the inner workings of Hogwarts. Even if it hasn't been updated in a century."

 

Remus nodded. "I didn't find it boring either."

 

"Great, we have another bookworm in the group." Sirius sighed. "It was bad enough having one."

 

She slapped him in the leg. "Don't be an arse, or I'll jinx you."

 

He rubbed his leg. "Mia, language." He mimicked her voice.

 

Her cheeks burned. "I don't sound like that."

 

"Uh, yeah, you do." His voice squeaked as he continued it imitate her.

 

"Stop it!" she glared at him.

 

"Stop it!" he echoed.

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously, Sirius. Knock it off."

 

Sirius rolled his grey-eyes. "Fine."

 

*

 

"Fir yirs over here!" The giant called from next to the train, as they all climbed off as a group. They followed the calls to come to stand next to the man that dwarf them even more than average adults. He pointed to the boats at the edge of the lake. "Get in a boat, and it'll take ya to Hogwarts."

 

She, Severus and Sirius got in a boat. While Lucius, James and Remus took another. Peter rode with Lily and a boy they didn't know.

 

The boat moved forward on its own, crossing the lake of black water the glow of the lanterns the only thing visible on it.

 

"I heard that if you stick your hand in the water, the giant squid will come up and pull you in, never to be seen again."  The boy that shared Lily and Peter's boat remarked.

 

Peter held his hand closer to his chest. "Really?"

 

Mia rolled her eyes. "Relax, Peter. It's just a story. No one has ever been pulled into the lake by the supposed giant squid that lives in it."

 

Sirius grinned, before placing his hand in the water without a second's hesitation. "Oh no! Something's got me!"

 

Mia kicked him. "Knock it off. You're going to terrify everyone who can hear you!"

 

He pulled his hand back in and rolled his eyes. "Where's your sense of humour?"

 

"I have a sense of humour. I just don't find terrifying a bunch of First years funny."

 

"You sound like an upperclassman when you say it like that." Severus stared her down. Giving her the same look he had been giving her since she'd come back. She felt as if he knew something but hadn't said anything to her about it yet.

 

She folded her arms over her chest. "Well, it's true."

 

The boats hit the other side and she got out first. Helping her brothers onto the shore. Robes suddenly fell over her body, with the Hogwarts crest on the chest. 

 

Sirius peered down at them. "Wicked."

 

Once the other boats made it to land. Hagrid led them up a hill to the castle and into the entrance before he left them to wait for Professor McGonagall.

 

They all stood together, having already formed small friendships on the train. The woman, only slightly younger in appearance than how Mia remembered her, came to stand before them. In the same forest green robes, she greeted her in when she was Hermione.

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes, you'll be sorted into your house. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will become like your family. You cannot change your house once it is chosen for you. Follow me."

 

She turned on her heel and two massive doors opened into the Great Hall. They formed a line and followed her down the centre aisle of the four long tables.

 

Several children gasped at the enchanted ceiling. Including Lily. They stopped in front of a hat that sat on a stool."

 

It opened its mouth to sing the House song.

 

“Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" 

 

Once it finished. McGonagall held a scroll open and looked at the group of children. "Paul Abbott!"

 

The boy came to the front of the group. She lifted the hat, and he sat on the stool. Placing the hat on his head, it slid down over his eyes.

 

After several minutes the hat opened its mouth. "Ravenclaw!"

 

A table off to the far right cheered. Mia wondered if he was any relation to Hannah Abbott.

 

McGonagall looked back down at her list. "Mia Black!"

 

Her heart hammered in her ears. She was more nervous about this sorting than she was her first one. Whatever house she got, she hoped it would be the same one as her brothers and friends.

 

Sirius gave her a slap on the shoulder as he nudged her toward the stool. She took her seat upon it, as the hat covered her vision.

 

_Interesting. I can see all your memories, child. And I see I've sorted you before, in the future. Very interesting. Last time it was Gryffindor. Dumbledore had requested you be placed in the same house as Harry Potter. But now I don't have orders to follow. But where to put you. You're brave enough for Gryffindor, Intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, and more than cunning enough for Slytherin. I doubt Hufflepuff would be a good fit for you at all._

 

Someone called from one of the tables. "What's taking so long?"

 

Mia gripped the chair. _I just want to be in the same house as my brothers._

_I haven't sorted them yet, but if they are the same as you, they'll be a conundrum, too._

 

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Hat, please hurry it up. We have more children to sort and a feast to get to."

 

_What's this? I sense something else inside you, child. Something you're hiding. Merlin's beard! Is that the Goddess of magic? Such power!_

 

"Slytherin!" The hat called. The table to the centre-left cheered. Before it stopped McGonagall. "Wait, no, I was wrong. Gryffindor! No!"

 

The Great Hall gasped. The hat had never gone back on what it said.

 

"Which is it?" McGonagall huffed.

 

"I do not know. The child is too complex for me to sort."

 

Murmurs erupted throughout the hall. McGonagall looked back at Dumbledore, who steepled his fingers in front of his face. "Headmaster?"

 

She glanced over her shoulder at the old man she still felt disdain for, and she was sure he could see it on her face. He shrugged. "The child shall have her finger pricked, like in the first years of Hogwarts, before the hat. Her magic shall pick for her." He stood from his chair and came down to her. "Give me your hand."

 

Her gaze found Sirius and Severus as they frowned up at her. She gave her hand over to the old man before he pulled his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at her finger. He sliced it open and the blood spilt down to her palm. She kept the wince off her face and fought to keep her bloodlust under control.

 

The scarlet essence had a gold and purple hue to it. Dumbledore cleared his throat. His hand began to shake as she knew he knew what she was. Just like how he figured it out the first time. The power-hungry gleam appeared in his eyes. Before he waved his wand over the pool of blood and said something under his breath.

 

As if it had a mind of its own the blood rose into the air, forming a tiny orb and then taking the shape of a chimera. He frowned. "It appears your blood is undecided as well, Miss Black. You shall remain undecided."

 

McGonagall gasped. "But, Headmaster, where will the girl sleep and eat?"

 

"We will convert an old classroom into living corridors for herself and she may choose at any given time, which table she wishes to eat at."

 

Her heart pumped so hard, she thought she might faint. "Can't you just pick a house for me?"

 

He shook his head. "Your blood has spoken."

 

Mia slid off the chair and went to stand off to the side.

 

Everyone stared at her for one long moment of silence, before McGonagall returned to her scroll. "Severus Black."

 

Severus looked at her before he went to sit on the stool. After only a moment the hat called out. "Gryffindor!"

 

The table cheered, as he jumped off the stool to go to it.

 

"Sirius Black!" 

 

Sirius wasted no time hopping up onto the stool. The hat barely touched his head. "Gryffindor!"

 

She let out a breath. At least they both got into the same house. She wouldn't have to choose between them during meal times. They made room between themselves as she went to sit with them.

 

After a few more children. It was Lily's turn. The girl bit her lip. As the hat sat on her head. After a moment it called out, "Gryffindor."

 

Sirius whistled from the table as she came to sit on the other side of him.

 

Soon, it was Remus' turn. "Gryffindor!"

 

She cheered for him, happy to see he was still in the same house.

 

Next came Lucius. She held her breath as he sat down on the stool, the fear evident in his eyes. They found hers before the hat lowered over them. Would his fear of not being in Slytherin win over his desire to be with his friends?

 

Like her, the hat took longer for him. Whatever it called out, could have a profound effect on keeping this timeline away from the one she grew up in. She kept her fingers crossed, hoping it would be different this time around.

 

"I do not know!" The hat called.

 

Everyone gasped. History was being made. Two undecided in one sorting? Nothing like that had happened since the hat's creation. Not only that, a Malfoy was one of the undecided. He should've been a shoe-in for Slytherin.

 

Dumbledore once again came down to perform the blood spell. Lucius kept his eyes shut tight as he murmured something under his breath.

 

Like her blood, his formed the same creature. "He's indeed undecided. You and Miss Black shall share a dorm with rules in place. Both of you stay in the hall after the feast. Continue, Minerva.”

 

Lucius got off the stool and came to sit with them at the Gryffindor table. “I hope my father doesn’t kill me when we go home for Winter holidays.”

 

Severus patted him on the back. “I doubt he can be too mad. I’m sure you and Mia just made sure there’ll be a new edition of Hogwarts: A History.”

 

Both James and Peter were sorted into Gryffindor. She didn’t know how, but they’d managed to all stay in the same place, for the most part.

 

**A/N: I estimate their first year will be another chapter. I’m excited to get to their older years, and since a war isn’t happening yet, it won’t take long to get there. As always, I appreciate and read all of your reviews. They give me more mojo! How do you feel about Lucius being in undecided as well? *smirky face***

**GC**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The feast ended with the table full of half eaten desserts. Sirius and Severus both sat back on the bench to pat their stomachs, and Sirius groaned. "I shouldn't have eaten that third slice of chocolate cake. Can you die from overeating?"

Mia laughed. And shook her head at her brother. She would never get tired of seeing him be so carefree. A promise inside her heart swore to them all silently, that she'd ensure their happiness. Her gaze went to Lucius, who sat across from her. He'd eaten some of the grand meal, but his own stare didn't leave his plate much. The cogs turning in his head were particularly loud. She knew he was planning out every scenario that could come from Mr Malfoy when he heard the news his son was the first Malfoy ever to not be in Slytherin, but an undecided. Reaching across the table, she patted his hand. His gaze rose from his plate to her, and a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. He took her hand in his and his shoulders relaxed.

Dumbledore stood at the Head table, and the hall quieted to silence, waiting for the man to speak. "Prefects it is now time to gather the First years and show them to your Common Rooms. Please go over your house rules. We begin classes in the morning. First years, please see your House Prefects or a professor if you need help navigating around the castle. Miss Black, and Mr Malfoy, please come with Professor McGonagall and me, so we may show you your living corridors. There is much to be discussed." He clapped his hands the plates and platters of food vanished from the tables.

Chatter filled the Great Hall once again, as the students clambered from their seats and made their ways to their perspective Common Rooms. Severus and Sirius sandwiched her between them in one of their suffocating hugs, that they thought she hated, but she secretly loved. After knowing them as broken men, any happiness was worth the annoyance of not being able to breathe. "Have fun in your own dorm, Mia. We wish we could be there with you, but Gryffindor calls. I must admit, I didn't care where I went, as long as I could still be close to you guys." Severus patted Sirius on the back his chest annoyingly pressed into her face.

Severus and Sirius let her go, and Sirius nodded. "I couldn't agree more, brother. I'm just glad to still have you both around. Plus, with both Luci and Mia in their own Common Room, we'll have somewhere private to hang out, and we won't have to fight over the good seats with older students."

Her and Lucius nodded. "Of course you'll be coming over." She grinned at them.

"Come on guys, the Gryffindor train is leaving!" James yelled from his spot in the line with Remus, Lily, and Peter.

Severus gave them each a nod and looked to Lucius. "Take care of our sister, mate."

Lucius nodded. "I will."

They ran off to catch up with the Gryffindor line of first years before it disappeared and they couldn't find it.

The Elderly wizard cleared his throat. The children turned around, McGonagall stood next to him. Dumbledore gave them a smile, but Mia knew it was all a farce to try and gain her trust. "All ready to see your new dorms, Miss Black and Mr Malfoy? We had the House Elves fix up guest chambers for you. Hogwarts hasn't seen a guest in over a century since we no longer allow in travelling wizards."

Both nodded, before parting and allowing the two elders to take the lead out of the Great Hall. They walked in silence, gazes wandering the portraits and moving stone stairs. Lucius showed mild interest in the ancient halls. Mia couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic, and a pang hit her heart as she found herself missing Harry and Ron. The likelihood of her ever seeing the two of them, as they were in the other timeline was slim to nothing. Especially if she had any say in it. Even, if new versions of them came around, she'd be decades older than them, too old to be friends with them like she was before.

Lucius nudged her and she looked to him. Only then did she realise the warm tears trickling down her face. "Are you okay, Mia?"

She wiped the tears away, as the two professors glanced over their shoulders at the children. "I'm fine, Lucius, just happy to be here."

They continued walking toward a part of the castle she didn't remember ever really experiencing. Maybe at some point with Harry after he got the Marauder's Map and they spent a weekend going through all the secret passageways. But not since then. Her eyes widened. The map didn't exist yet, that would be something she would have to help them create. She still remembered most of it in her eidetic memory. The rest of it they could discover all over again.

Soon they came to a stop in front of a portrait hole of an old man playing chess against himself. He spared them only a glance, before sighing. "Password?"

Dumbledore bounced on the balls of his feet and looked over his shoulder. "Remember this, children. You'll be able to change it in two weeks, but you must come up with them together. I like to pick passwords of things I enjoy but would take someone a while to guess. Like desserts and sweets, there's so many, it would take someone a while to guess the correct one. Cherry Tart."

The portrait swung inward, allowing the group to go through before it closed behind them. Mia took in the rich dark woods, mixed with black fabrics and silver accents, situated in front of a grand fireplace with a fur rug at its hearth. It was a rather massive sitting room, with two doors across from one another, and one door at the back of the room. Dumbledore motioned to the side rooms. "Those two doors lead to your bedrooms. You'll find all your luggage there. I believe Miss Black your on the left. That door in the back leads to a his and hers bathroom, where you share sink space and a toilet, but the shower has been placed in a separate closed off area, so you can have privacy."

Both elder professors turned to look at them. "Now for the rules. Your rooms have the same spells placed on them that the common rooms have on their stairs. You may hang out in the common room together, but you will not be able to enter each other's rooms. Is that understood?" Dumbledore quirked a fuzzy-white eyebrow at them.

They nodded. "Yes, Sir. "

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Now, just because you two have a dorm area to yourself, does not mean you can have your friends over at all hours. They are expected to return to their own Common room before curfew, and your grades must stay average at worst, or the privilege to have friends over will be taken away, is that understood? And no parties. Authorised celebrations are meant for the Great Hall, or small get-togethers can happen in one of the House common rooms, and you have the luxury of choosing which one you want to go to."

They nodded, again. "We understand, Professor."

She looked to them and then Dumbledore. "Well, I should get going to patrol and make sure no First years got left behind somewhere."

Dumbledore nodded to her. "Of course, go ahead, Minerva."

She gave them a nod. "Welcome to Hogwarts Mr Malfoy and Miss Black. I look forward to teaching such interesting pupils." With that, she left.

Dumbledore turned his attention back to them. "Miss Black, I was wondering if I may have a word with you?"

He didn't waste a beat, he wanted her powers, she knew it. She looked to Lucius and grabbed onto his hand, so he wouldn't leave her. "You can speak to me in front of Lucius, he's my best friend, but I will tell you, sir, I believe I know what this is regarding, and my answer is no. I will never give you consent. So do not bother asking me again."

The false kindness left the old man's face and he frowned at her. "You can't expect to handle power like that by yourself. Your magical core is simply too small to accommodate it, you'll have accidents and need my help eventually."

She shook her head. "I have my own means to handle it, sir. We both know why you want it, you will not be able to fool me, sir." The door to the Common Room burst open, hitting the wall. The man playing chest grumbled as his board fell over.

She fixed him with a stare. "I ask you kindly to leave, sir. We must get our rest for the first day of classes tomorrow."

Frowning harder, the wrinkles on his face became more defined. "Very well, Miss Black. The offer stands." He nodded to them, before taking his leave. The portrait closed behind him, again.

Hecate's voice rolled through her mind.  _'Thank you, Child, for not making the same mistake. We'll find a way to contain the excess power without him. In fact, I think we've already found a way. Do you feel that? The connection you have with Lucius, he may be a conduit that can help you. You two share a link.'_

Mia looked to Lucius, who she still held the hand of. She'd noticed how when she touched him, the excess magic rolling around in her chest always calmed, and he seemed to relax as well. As if he fed off the power, but not to abuse it. Just to help her out. He did it unknowingly. He frowned at her. "What was that about? I felt as if you both knew what you were talking about, but I didn't have a clue. What did he want to do?"

She wanted to tell him but knew that most of it would go over his head. She still had years to go before she could tell him or her brothers the truth. Even though she didn't want to, she let go his hand. "Don't worry about it, Lucius. I'll tell you sometime in the future. I promise. Thank you for staying with me. It kept him from trying to pressure me into anything."

He grinned. "Anything I can do to make you happy makes me happy. You've always had something mysterious about you, Mia. But I'll wait for the future when you can tell me everything."

A smile pulled at her lips. The Lucius of the old timeline would've never been so understanding or selfless, she had him headed down a different path and that's what was important. Leaning over she kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks flushed pink. "Thank you for being so understanding. We should get ready for bed. First day of classes tomorrow. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Lucius swallowed hard and grinned at her. "Of course. Bed would be good."

Almost a month passed in a blur of classes. Before she knew it the full moon was upon them. The group was taken by surprise by Remus' sudden shift in mood swings. He went from quiet and peaceful to flying off the handles over an extra long Magical History essay he didn't want to do. James would often take him off to the side to whisper things to him and calm him down before they would rejoin the group and Remus would apologise for his behaviour. Mia knew Mooney was getting the upper hand, wanting to rip out of him and take control. Without the Wolfsbane, there was nothing to keep him calm and be in control. But wolfsbane wouldn't be invented for another decade, and she didn't have access to the ingredients yet to make it for him. But she had plans to get in Slughorn's good graces, so he would allow her to have access to his stock room for side projects. She didn't need to tell anyone what she was doing. Even if it meant having to be in his horrid club.

Soon, the night of the full moon came. She waited in her room until she heard Lucius go to his, having already faked that she wanted to go to bed early. Sneaking out of their common room, she hurried her way through the castle. Dodging patrolling Prefects, Professors, and Filch's first Mrs Norris, a silver tabby. Before making it to the Whomping Willow and its secret entrance to the Shrieking Shack. With ease, she cast the spell wandlessly stilling the tree, before she went down into the tunnel.

As she came out of the trap door in the shack, she heard Remus' ragged breathing, he hadn't changed yet, He tugged at the chains and screamed, each scream becoming more animalistic than the last. She debated whether or not she wanted him to see her whilst he was still human in a sense. It could cause him to ask questions, but she also wanted him to know this time around.

She snuck out of the trap door, she'd deal with his questions when they came. She went to the stairs and looked down at him in the entrance of the shack, chained to the wall by both arms and his neck, his body naked. Her heart ached for him. She knew if she stayed with him, she'd be able to calm down Mooney in her wolf form and keep him from escaping, or hurting anyone. He sensed her and his gold eyes turned on her. Shock passed over them, as Remus came back to the surface. She watched his eyes flash from blue to gold.

"Mia? What are you doing here? You need to get out of here! Run!"

He fought against the chains holding him to the wall. She ignored his warnings and descended the creaking stairs to him. Tears of terror coursed down his cheeks as he stared at her. Walking right up to him, she cupped his cheek, his body contorted as the shift began. "Get out of here! You don't understand."

"Remus, look into my eyes. Everything is going to be fine, trust me."

He shook his head, as a cry of sorrow ripped from him. "Please, no. Run."

She grabbed his other cheek and forced him to stare into her eyes. "It'll be okay, Remus, let him take over. He won't hurt me. It'll hurt less if you don't fight him. Give into the animal." The chains holding him released and he fell to the ground.

More screams of terror left him, has his bones cracked and contorted. "No! No!"

Mia followed him to the ground, dropping her robes. "Don't fight him, Remus, let Mooney come out, and it won't hurt as bad. Look at me, I'll be fine."

His human blue eyes glanced up at her one last time, catching sight of her naked form before she shifted effortlessly into a black not quite a pup but not a full-grown wolf either, that sat before him with her calm sapphire eyes. At that moment, the wolf came out, taking him over.

She stared at the younger Mooney, also in the in-between stage of full-grown wolf and a pup. He growled at her. She stood, and held her ground, showing no fear or submissiveness. They were the same age this time around, and she wanted Mooney to see her on the same level as him. She growled in return. Before wagging her tail in a playful way.

His demeanour shifted, as he realised she wasn't a threat, but a playmate. He'd never had one of those. His tail wagged at her in return and he gave a playful bark. She spun in a circle before darting for the stairs. He bounded after her. It was almost like retracing the footsteps of her past in the future.

They played most of the night, before passing out next to each other. Mooney used her as a pillow. As dawn came and he shifted back in his sleep, she also awoke, knowing the Headmaster would be by shortly to set him free. He hadn't hurt himself, due to her being there to keep him from going mad.

She shifted back and pulled her robes back on before gently waking him up. "Remus, I must go before Dumbledore comes to set you free. You have to get back in the chains."

His eyes fluttered open and he stared at her for a second, before he sat up and his breath quickened. "Mia, no! I thought it was a dream. No one can know about me. Are you okay? Merlin, did I hurt you?"

She took hold of his cheeks, forcing him to stare into her eyes, making him recall the night before, just before everything went black. "Remus, focus your breathing, it's okay. I have no plans of revealing your secret. In fact, I need you to keep mine. Severus, Sirius, and Lucius don't know about me being part lycan. I don't think they're ready to handle that information right now. Your secret is safe with me, I swear."

He frowned at her. "How are you part?"

Letting go of his cheeks, she pulled her robes to fall off her shoulders, and with his night vision, he could make out the werewolf bite on her left shoulder and the vampire bite on her neck. "They don't know that they actually affected me. The healer told the Malfoy's that the two viruses cancelled each other out, but they didn't. I just hide my symptoms well. Will you keep my secret if I keep yours?" She pulled her robes back up.

He gulped before nodding his head. "Yes."

They both looked to the door of the shack, someone whistled as they came down the path, it had to be Dumbledore, or someone coming to set him free of the chains.

She waved her hands. He moved to stand against the wall, the chains going around his wrists and neck to hold him in place. Before darting back up the stairs and through the trap door as the shack's door opened.

**A/N: I figure the next chapter will show a majority of their first year. I don't plan on spending a lot of time in their early years. But I will be showing scenes like these that build their characters and relationships. We all want to get to them being older when the real drama and angst can happen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm looking for a qualified proofreader/Beta if anyone wants to volunteer.**


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

  


"Alright, so maybe trying to get the Giant Squid to fly through the castle is a bad idea. Especially since we don't know if it's real or not. " Sirius and James sat together in front of the fire.  in Mia and Lucius' Common Room. Sirius rubbed at his temples. "Okay, so hear me out on this one. We make everyone's inkwells overflow every time they try to use them."

  


Lily, Remus, and Lucius rolled their eyes whilst James and Peter nodded for him to continue elaborating. Mia stared into the fire. Her Charms book open on her lap. They were supposed to be working on their assignments, but Sirius, James, and Peter made it their time to plan pranks. Something they found they could bond over, and enjoyed messing up the lives of their fellow students and professors.

  


The flames danced in her vision. She knew the assignments would be similar to the ones she had the future, but she didn't think they would be identical. She had no idea the teachings hadn't progressed at all in twenty years. She found herself unchallenged and bored with her work, often just writing word for word the assignments she wrote the first time around. At first, she'd tried to challenge herself, going even beyond the extra work she'd done before, but the professor didn't seem to appreciate the feet of scroll they had to grade from a First year, and they would often mark her down for doing too much. So, she wrote word for word what she did before, sometimes her memory was a burden, and would often condense it, so it just made the minimum scroll length; For first years, that wasn't much.  Often, in times of boredom, her mind wondered back to Harry and Ron and how chaotic it was with the adventures they had. It was amazing to have her brothers back at the correct ages, and getting to grow up with them, but life was a little too peaceful compared to what she was used to.

  


"Mia, did you hear me?"

  


Severus nudged her from their place on the black sofa.

  


Blinking back to reality, she looked to him. "What? Sorry."

  


"You aren't working on your Charms essay. Are you okay?"

  


She looked to the scroll next to her on the arm of the sofa, the ink dried, and she rolled it up. "I'm done with it. Was just waiting for the ink to dry."

  


Lily's green eyes widened from her place on the sofa across from them. "Finished? But it's foot long scroll on the History of Charms. I've spent the last hour researching everything. You haven't even flipped past the table of contents in your book."

  


Mia rubbed at her eyes. She didn't feel like finding an excuse for magically knowing the easy things they taught in First year. When she knew her brothers and her friends weren't anywhere near the levels to find any of it easy. "That's because I know it already. I memorised the entire book a while ago. Here." She handed the red-head her essay. "You just need to summarise the history. The professor doesn't give two shites if you go in-depth. I put down all the main points he wants you to hit on. You'll get an O."

  


Lily frowned at her. "I'm not going to cheat, Mia."

  


"I will!" James and Sirius reached for her scroll.

  


Mia moved it out of their reach. "I'm not telling you to cheat. I'm just giving you the points to focus on. You still have to put it into you're own words and order it however you see fit."

  


Lily shook her head. "I appreciate the gesture, but I rather do my own work, thanks."

  


She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her in that second. Her curt tone reminded her so much of Harry at that moment when he would get in one of his prissy moods. He inherited that from her. She shook her head a covered her face as Lily furrowed her brow at her. "I'm sorry, Lily. I'm not laughing at you. You just remind me of someone I used to know."

  


James leaned back on his hands and grinned at Mia. "It's me, isn't it?"

  


Mia rolled her eyes, but her heart thudded against her breastbone. None of them knew how close he was to the truth. "You wish."

  


Sirius placed his hands in front of his face. "Please, dear twin of mine, let us work off your homework."

  


She sighed. "Don't copy it word for word. I don't want to be accused of letting you cheat off me. Put the information into your own words. Got it? I'll be reading over them when you're done, and if they're even a little bit similar to mine, I'll chuck it in the fire."

  


They both nodded as they took the scroll from her.

  


Severus sighed. "You're to easy on him. You should make him work for things."

  


Mia shrugged. "What's important to me is that you two are happy. And I just gave him the notes of my research, he still has to make it into something his own. "

  


Lucius stretched whilst working on a Transfiguration essay. "I'll say having you around has made homework easier on most of us. It's as if you've already done First year."

  


"Ow! Bloody hell."  Peter held his hand close to his chest.

  


In the same instant, Mia's senses spiked. Everything inside her wanted to focus on the blood cascading from his thumb, to taste it. He'd cut himself, yet again, sharpening his quill. She couldn't wait for the self-sharpening quills to come out. It was getting harder and harder for her to control her bloodlust, especially with someone who bled at least once a day on average. She stood from the couch. "I'll go get you some healing salve for that." Rushing from the room she went to the bathroom, for the first-aid kit, and to take a blood replenishing potion she kept hidden behind the toilet; where Lucius wouldn't see them unless he got on the floor and shoved his arm behind it. She had the House-elves get them for her. They were the only thing that kept her able to keep a grip on herself. 

  


With haste, she popped the cork of the thin vial and downed it before making it vanish into thin air. Grabbing a jar of healing salve, she gave her reflection a glance, she looked as normal as could be. How long would the blood potions work before her body became immune to them and craved something more? Something with a heartbeat, something with true warmth? Sighing, she made her way back to them and handed Peter the jar, he gave her a weak smile. "Thanks, Mia. Merlin, I hate that I'm so clumsy all the time."

  


She wanted to agree that she, too, hated how clumsy he was. "Don't worry about it, Pete. One day, I'm sure, someone will invent self-sharpening quills and you'll never have to worry about that sort of thing again."

  


He laughed whilst placing a dollop of the sticky stuff on his thumb with a hiss. "That sure would be a brilliant idea if they make something like that."

  


She took her place next to Severus and he stared at her with his obsidian eyes. Swallowing hard, she met his gaze. Every day she waited for him to ask the questions she knew that burned in his mind, but as she assumed, he never seemed prepared to actually let it leave his lips. "Severus, if you stare at me any harder you'll burn a hole right through me."

  


His gaze went from her to the scroll on his lap. "You were in there for a while, just to get some salve."

  


Her black eyebrow raised. "Am I not allowed to use the loo, Severus?"

  


Sirius snorted from his place on the floor. "Lay off her, Sev."

  


Remus cleared his throat, banishing the rising tension. "Mia, could you help me with these potions questions? I'm terrible with the property of ingredients."

  


Standing, she went to sit with Lily and him on the other sofa. "Sure." Which ones are you having trouble with?"

  


He pointed to the question on the main property of gillyweed. It took her a second to absorb it. Her mind floated back to her fourth year when she was the bait for Victor Krum. She only went out with the git to make Harry jealous, but it ended up making Ron jealous instead. As Harry only had eyes for Cho Chang.  "When eaten directly or added to a potion it can help with breathing while underwater. Depending on how it's taken, it can give the user gills on either side of their neck, and webbed hands and feet like that of a merperson."

  


He summarised the properties in his own words. His shoulder brushed hers as he pointed to the next one. "I know wormwood can help reduce the side-effects of other ingredients in the draught of the living dead, but I'm a bit confused on what exactly it can do on its own."

  


A smirk pulled at her lips. It was as if the questions were made by Severus once he'd became a potions master. She glanced at him. He scrawled away at his essay. Paying no mind to her tutoring session. "It's mostly used as an additive to other things. And hardly ever used on its own. By itself it is said it can cause horrid hallucinations, not to mention it's so bitter it would make your tongue seize up."

  


Lucius moved so he sat in front of them on the floor. "Would you help me, as well, Mia?"

  


She smiled as he rested his warm back against her legs and nodded. "Sure, Lucius.  Which question is giving you pause?"

  


He pointed. "Number fifteen on salamander tail."

  


The boredom eased away as she helped them, at least having to repeat her first year had the added fun benefit of being able to tutor her friends

  


*

  


With Winter Holiday upon them, they made the journey back to Malfoy Manor, until just after the new year. Mia still couldn't believe they were already on the train heading back. The year went by in a blink, but at the same time,  at a snail's pace.

  


They all shared a compartment, big enough for the seven of them to fit into without any of them needing to sacrifice a spot of the floor. Lucius sat on one side of her, while Remus took the other. Sirius and Severus flanked Lily, whilst Peter and James took the curved part of the seat in front of the window. 

  


Sirius pretended to yawn and place his arm around Lily's shoulders. "I am so ready for a good long break. All that coursework was killing me."

  


Lily removed his arm from around her shoulder. "I have to admit, it will be nice to see my parents and sister, again. Though, I'm not sure she'll be happy to see me. She wasn't happy when she found out I was a witch and she wasn't. I even asked Professor McGonagall, if I could give her some of my magic, so she could come with me. But she said that wasn't possible and Petunia was too old to start Hogwarts anyway."

  


Severus looked at her. "That's kind of you to offer to give up some of your magic."

  


She shrugged. "She's my sister. I don't want her to feel left out. I feel bad she didn't get her letter last year, but I guess being Muggleborn isn't super common here, as the Slytherins like to remind me."

  


Mia crossed one leg over the other. "The trick is to show them that their insults don't bother you. That just because you may not be a witch descendant, that it doesn't make you any less of a witch. You're the third-ranked student in our year. I think that proves your worth. At least it does in my eyes."

  


Lily beamed at her. "Thank you. I feel like I have to try extra hard, just to prove to everyone I'm meant to be here."

  


Sirius' arm went back around her shoulders. "Well, I'm sure glad you came to Hogwarts. The place wouldn't be the same without your beauty gracing the halls."

  


The group's eyes rolled at his cheesy attempt at flirting. Lily's cheeks flushed with pink, as she once again took his arm off her shoulder and placed it in his lap. "I doubt that, Sirius, but thank you for the compliment." She glanced around the compartment. "So, what's everyone planning for the winter holiday? I imagine rich Purebloods like you have grand parties for Yule. "

  


James snorted. "My family isn't the gala type. We'll probably stay in a lot. My dad talked in his letter about going to see a Muggle film. He loves those things. I find them strange, but interesting at least. It's like pictures, but with sound."

  


Lucius frowned at him. "They have sound, then aren't they just a magical portrait?"

  


James shook his head. "No, you can't interact with them. I tried that once. They tell stories, but don't know you're watching them. Maybe you guys can come with us. If your dad will let you come, Remus will be staying with us over the break."

  


The triplets looked at each other and Mia shrugged. "I can't see why we can't go. Abraxas lets us do most things we request, as long as it doesn't sully the Malfoy name, and I doubt anyone will notice us venturing into the Muggle world. It would be nice to see a film."

  


Sirius frowned at her. "You make it sound as if you've seen one before."

  


She kept her face stoic. "Don't be silly, Sirius. We're always together. When would I have the chance to sneak off to the Muggle world for a film?" Nudging Lucius she looked at him. "Feeling adventurous? We don't need to tell your father we're going into the Muggle world. The Potters are Pureblood, he shouldn't care if you want to go spend time with their son."

  


Lucius stared back at her. "This notion of non-living, but still moving pictures interests me. I would like to experience it."

  


Mia clapped her hands. "Peter, Lily, do you want to join us? I could Floo to pick you up if you give me your address."

  


Lily laughed. "It's so strange hearing you guys talk about movies as if they're alien. My sister and I would sneak out all the time to watch the drive-in movies and dub what we thought the characters were saying to each other. Sure. My parents won't have a problem with it. Could I bring my sister? We'll pay for our own tickets, and popcorn, of course."

  


James laughed. "My family has more money than we know what to do with it. I doubt my dad will care. Bring your sister, it'll be fun."

  


Interest perked in Mia. She hazily remembered the stories Harry told her about Petunia. How cold she was, and uncaring toward him, but worshipped the ground her fat son walked on; giving him anything he asked for. Would the child form of that woman be similar, or did she become that way because of Vernon? What if she could change that as well?

  


Peter shrugged. "My mom probably wouldn't let me go if I told her I was going to the Muggle world, but I just won't tell her about that fact. She won't care if she thinks I'm going over to the Malfoy's."

  


It took months, but she'd become used to his presence. It still felt wrong that she willingly hung out with someone she knew would betray them all, without a second's hesitation, if it meant he could have power over them. But then again, maybe her being in the right time, and there to steer him back on the path of fighting for the grey, he wouldn't turn out to be a rat at all. He did appear to have more confidence than she thought he would. Was that just because she was there? She had no way of comparing him to the other timeline Peter, to see if they matched up in anyway.

  


James grinned. "This is going to be brilliant. I'll make sure to owl you all when my dad picks a date of when he wants to go. He still has to figure out transportation there. Since he can't use a portkey in front of Muggles. I'm sure he'll get one of those moving metal things."

  


Lily frowned before her mouth fell open and she laughed. "You mean an automobile or car? That's what they're called. I sure hope he doesn't attempt to drive one if he's not familiar with how they work. It's not as easy as riding on a broom."

  


Sirius nudged Mia with his foot. "Not all of us find riding a broom easy, Lily."

  


Mia folded her arms over her chest. "Shut it, you. I'm certain the broom in flying class was cursed. It wouldn't obey anything I did. Honestly, other than Quidditch, I don't see the need for them. What's the point of me learning how to fly one? I have no plans on trying out for any of the teams next year."

  


As if on cue, James took his snitch out. "I'm going to try out. I'm going to be the best Seeker Gryffindor has seen in a century."

  


His words hit her hard in the chest, as Harry's winning grin came rushing back to the front of her mind. Little did he know, in a different life, his son was the youngest and greatest Seeker to ever play for Gryffindor.

  


Peter tried to catch the snitch before him, but couldn't compete with his speed. "You'll do great at that. I don't think I'm cut out for Quidditch though. It's a bit too rough for my liking. But I'll cheer for you from the stands."

  


Mia nodded. "As I will, too. With my feet firmly planted on the ground, thank you very much." She sent a glare in Sirius'  direction.

  


*

  


Mia sat up in bed. Sweat gathered in her hairline. Her throat sore, but luckily she hadn't bothered the house; the silencing wards did their job. The same night terror-plagued her. One of the future, where even though she tried hard to change it all, she still failed. Sirius and Severus died, along with all her friends. Harry still became the Boy-Who-Lived and the cycle began again. Her mind never failed in making her worried everything she'd done thus far was for not.

  


She wiped the sweat from her brow and jumped as a light knock sounded from her door. A frown pulled at her brow. Wasn't it early in the morning? No one in the house was ever up a dawn. "Yes?"

  


Her door opened, Lucius peered through the crack. "Were you awake?" He entered her room and closed the door behind him. "Sorry if I woke you, but I simply can't wait any longer, plus I didn't want your brothers to see this."

  


Mia cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

  


He pulled something from the pocket of his sleepwear trousers. A small box wrapped in silver paper with a green ribbon tied in a neat bow at the centre. Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, he handed it to her. "I didn't want them to see me give this to you, I know they would make fun of me for weeks over it. Happy Yule, Mia."

  


Taking the present from him, she undid the silk ribbon. "Happy Yule, Lucius. Your present is still downstairs, I'm afraid." Lifting the lid, she caught sight of the silver charm bracelet. With only one charm attached to it, a small candlestick, a tiny diamond glittered on the silver flame tip. "It's beautiful, Lucius. May I ask why a candlestick?" She lifted it from the box and silently held it out to him.

  


Lucius cleared his throat and took it from her, before clasping it around her right wrist. "Before you showed up in our parlour, I never felt like I knew where I belonged. My world was dark. And like a flame at the end of the tunnel, you showed me there's another world I never knew existed, away from the old teachings my father shoves down my throat. Because of you, I no longer feel lost. I have you lighting the way." He gulped. "As long as I have you by my side. I'm happy. I don't care what my father thinks anymore. Thank you, for freeing me of that burden."

  


Her heart beat faster. Not since she'd been around Harry had she felt such a flutter.

  


 She never knew she had such an effect on him. Leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek and took his hand in hers. "Thank you, Lucius. I don't know what I would do without you either. Without you also being undecided. I  think I would feel lonely after everyone returns to Gryffindor for the night. But knowing you're just in the other room gives me comfort."

  


He smiled and moved his fingers to interlock with hers. "Thank you for dropping into my life as you did."

  


*

  


Several hours later they sat downstairs with Sirius and Severus, opening the gifts that arrived for them from their friends and the Malfoy's. Abraxas and Hestia watched them from the sofa, Lucius sitting between them.  Sirius opened a gift from her, something she had made herself from a recipe she remembered helping the twins come up with. He frowned as he read the label she made. "Puking Pastilles?"

  


She grinned. "They're candies that will fake a puking episode during class, so you can get out of a lesson. Don't abuse them though. If the Professors take them away from you, I won't make more."

  


The devilish grin spread across his face. "Wicked! That's genius, Mia! You made them? We could make more and sell them to other students, turn a profit."

  


Hestia, Lucius' mother scoffed at the idea. "How in Merlin's name did you come up with such a ludicrous idea? Don't let it be found out you made them. How you weren't placed in Slytherin for your conniving ways is beyond me."

  


Severus sat back. "Now you're helping him with pranks, have you lost your mind, sister?"

  


Mia shrugged. "It'll make things more interesting. I'm bored out of my skull with the coursework. I need something to liven up the days."

  


Sirius moved so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. "I know you don't want your name involved with any of the pranks James and I come up with, but what about being a silent partner? You get a cut of the profits. This could be a brilliant thing."

  


She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Sure. Someone has to keep you two from doing something that'll get you both expelled." Her fingers played with the charm on her wrist and glanced at Lucius who shook his head at their antics.

  


Sirius let her go as she motioned at Severus. "Open your gift, Sev."

  


He picked up the rather large gifted and frowned at her when felt the weight in his hands. Lifting off the red lid, a wood case greeted him. He took it out of the box and opened it to find an entire travelling potion set, so he could brew where ever he wanted, for potions that specifically required the rays of the moon or sun to fully set. He'd been eyeing it for months but didn't want to ask the Malfoy's to buy the expensive set for him. He didn't want to be in their debt. "This is amazing, how did you afford it?"

  


She shrugged. "I've been saving our allowance for a few years, and I don't' spend it while we're at school. I know you've wanted it for a while. And it can help you with advancing your potion skills."

  


Carefully putting down the box, he leaned across their little circle of gift-giving on the floor and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. I really love this."

  


Hugging him back, she savoured the interaction. She knew one day the both of them would get to where they didn't want to hug her as much, that's just what happened with siblings as they grew. Pulling back, she reached for the last gift of the morning and handed it to Lucius.

  


He took it from her and carefully took off the wrapping, knowing full well his mother would judge him with a scathing glare if he ripped it off and made a mess. His fingers gripped at the black leather journal in his hands, with gold leafing that formed the Malfoy crest of an M with dragons on both sides.

  


She sat forward on her legs. "It's enchanted. Anything you write in it can only be read by your eyes unless you give someone access by adding their blood to the magical wards."

  


Lucius' gaze met hers. He knew she knew the truth. He was always writing when they weren't needing to do coursework. He liked making up short stories and poetry, but she also knew that neither of his parents would understand it.  "Thank you, Mia." The small smile pulled at his lips.

  


Abraxas stood. "Well, now that gifts are done, I'll be returning to my research. If you'll excuse me. Happy Yule, everyone."

  


Sirius cleared his throat. "Sir, before you go, we were wondering something. James Potter invited us over to Godric's Hollow later today to sleep over and fly brooms. Could all of us go, Lucius, too?"

  


Abraxas looked to Hestia. The two held a silent discussion. Before he shrugged. "I don't see why not. The Potter's are a respectable Pureblood family. As long as his father has said it's alright, I don't see a problem in it."

  


They all grinned at each other. It wasn't a complete lie. James did offer for all of them to spend the night at his home, and the next day they would go to the movies with his parents.

  


Mia nodded to him and Hesita. "Thank you."

  


*

  


The quartet came through the emerald flames as they entered the parlour of Godric's Hollow. James burst into the room with Remus and Peter behind him. "You made it! This is going to be brilliant, all my best mates under the same roof. Well, we're missing Lily, but we'll see her tomorrow in the Muggle world." He rushed up to Mia, pulling her into a hug first, nearly lifting her off the ground. "I missed you guys! It's been strange not seeing your faces every single day."

  


Mia laughed. "We've only been on holiday for a week, James, not months." She moved off to the side and gave Remus a light hug. He stiffened under her touch. She'd almost forgotten the full moon would be that night. At least she would be there to keep him company, since James couldn't, yet. The sooner she helped the become animagus, the sooner Mooney would have more playmates. But to do that, both Remus and her would have to come out to them about their secrets. "Are you doing okay, Remus?"

  


He forced a smile as he let her go. "As well as I usually am. I'm glad to see you. I think James may have figured something out, which is why he's having you all spend the night. I didn't tell him anything. I promise."

  


Mia glanced over her shoulder at the messy-haired boy. How would he have figured out she was joining Remus on the full moon? It had only been two months. She lowered her voice, so the others couldn't overhear.  "I believe you. I suppose I can tell him about it. He knows about you and didn't run away. Do you think he'll take it okay?"

  


Remus nodded. "He's the only person, besides you, I've ever met that doesn't look at me like some kind of monster."

  


*

  


The group of children followed behind Fleamont Potter and his wife Euphemia. The man had found a secluded spot where the adults could side-along apparate with the children without any Muggle's seeing, and it was only a few blocks to the cinema. Turned out he had gone alone before, to scout ahead of time.

  


Lucius held on to Mia's hand while looking around at the world. He jumped as a few cars sped past them down the winding street. She rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb. "Don't worry, Lucius. They won't hurt us or anything. We're on the sidewalk, nowhere near where they can go."

  


He nodded and tried to still his nerves. Lily pointed out different landmarks to them. Having grown up just outside of the town, and went to the same cinema with her family on occasion.

  


Mia slowed when Remus lagged behind the group and reached out her other hand to him. The night before went smoother than the last two transformations she'd done with him. He didn't fight Mooney as much, nor had he hurt himself in the wolf form, but it still took a good portion of his energy for the following day.

  


Peter walked with Petunia, keeping her company as she kept to herself. More reserved than her outgoing sister. He asked her questions about the city and she answered them with a soft-spoken voice. Mia eyed them. The cogs working over time. What if she paired them together in the future? Peter wouldn't feel inadequate and turn to the dark side, and she wouldn't marry a hateful pig like Vernon to help spill negativity into her life.

  


Fleamont peered over his shoulder to glance at them. "Almost there, children. Stay together, please. I doubt your parents would appreciate learning that I let you run off in the Muggle world." The kids quickened their steps to stay closer to the adults' side. None of them wanted to get lost in a world where they couldn't perform magic out in the open.

  


Sirius jogged ahead of them when he spotted the sign over the building for the cinema. "C'mon. I want to see what a film is like."

  


Everyone hurried their steps. Smiles plastered on their faces.  Fleamont motioned for them to head inside whilst he paid for nine tickets. Before buying some popcorn and sodas for everyone and they headed to the theatre.

  


Lily laughed as Severus cautiously sucked up his soda. Having never experienced anything like it in the wizarding world. He looked at the cup in amazement. "Why don't we have this in the wizarding world? It's delicious!"

  


Lily shrugged. "I've been asking myself that for the last four months. I mean, Pumpkin juice is fine and all, but it's not the same."

  


Petunia's jaw dropped. "You guys don't have soda at Hogwarts? Why?"

  


Peter shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I like this coke drink, we should tell Dumbledore to add it to the kitchens."

  


Mia watched as Lucius tried his soda after watching everyone else's reaction. His eyes widened before he continued to pull from the straw. A small smile pulled at her lips. She'd gotten to try soda a few times with Harry. She sipped at the coke, sugary, but oddly satisfying.

  


James moved to walk with her, Remus, and Lucius. He nudged her with his shoulder. "What do you think of the soda?"

  


She shrugged. "It's good. I'm afraid it may send Sirius into sugar-induced insanity though. Slow down, brother. It doesn't replenish itself."

  


Sirius looked back at her, straw still in his mouth and sucked more.

  


She rolled her eyes and shook her head. He would never learn. They headed into the theatre and Lucius grabbed her hand at seeing how dimly lit it was. Fleamont led the way to a centre aisle and they all took their seat. James took one side of her, while Lucius took the other. Lily sat between Sirius and Severus, with Peter, Petunia, and Remus sat on the end.

  


Lucius's hand didn't leave hers and he jumped as the ads began to play before the film. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His jaw hung open as he watched the cartoon hot dog dance across the screen. He looked to her and mouthed. "This is brilliant."

  


She covered her mouth with her other hand to muffle her laughter.

  


James nudged her, before handing her one of the small popcorns to pass down the line. "I hope you guys are having fun. I'm glad you could come on this adventure with me."

  


Mia grinned and nodded. "Thank you for inviting us, James. I don't think any of us will ever forget it."

  


*

  


A month after the film, Mia and Remus led James to a secluded unused classroom the night before the full moon. James frowned as he peered around the dusty room with the desks pushed against the walls and cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. "What are we doing here? Shouldn't we be doing coursework in your common room with the others?" He looked at Mia.

  


They both snorted. James never did his coursework until the last possible second it was due. Mia cleared her throat. "So, I know, you know about Remus' secret."

  


His brown eyes widened behind his wire-rimmed glasses. His mouth fell open as he looked to Remus. "You told her?"

  


Remus shook his head. "She knew. She came to my first transformation in the shack and has been helping me through them since."

  


His shock turned to a deep frown and his gaze went back to her. "How did you know? How are you helping him? Are you a werewolf, too?"

  


"I'm something. I don't know what I am. But you can't tell anyone anything. Sirius, Severus, and Lucius don't know I'm actually affected by anything. I've been keeping it from them. I'm not sure they could handle it. Remus thought you suspected something was up with me."

  


James nodded. "I mean, you do seem more tired the day after a full moon. I had my suspicions but never saw any scars on you like Remus has. Come to think of it, I haven't seen any new scars on you either, Remus."

  


Remus shook his head. "There haven't been any new ones in months. I can't remember what happens on the full moons, but she somehow keeps me from going insane and tearing at myself."

  


Mia shrugged. "We play a lot. Chasing each other around the shack. I wear Mooney down until he passes out."

  


They both frowned. "Mooney?"

  


Heat flared in her cheeks. A slip of the tongue. "It's my nickname for your wolf side."

  


James grinned. "I like it, it's fitting. Why are you telling me this? I suspected. But I would've never outed you."

  


She shrugged, again. "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't say anything to my brother's, like ask them if I was one. They don't know. The Healer told them the two viruses cancelled each other out, but that isn't entirely true."

  


James frowned. "Two?"

  


She pulled down the collar of her turtleneck, revealing the scars on either side of her neck.

  


It took him a second before he took a slight half step back. "You're a vampire, too?"

  


His evident fear made her take a step back from him as well. Not wanting him to run from the room. "I'm something. Don't worry. I've never fed on a human, and have no plans to ever do so."

  


Realisation spread over his face and he pointed at her. "That's why you bolt from the room whenever Peter cuts himself."

  


She nodded. "It's mostly to get a blood replenishing potion and something to stop his bleeding. I've been able to control the bloodlust through those methods. But the longer I'm around an open wound the harder it gets."

  


He took the step back toward her. "This is wicked. I've never heard of someone who's both a werewolf and a vampire.

  


She was more than that, but neither of them knew of her third side. "Will you keep my secret Until the other's are ready to know?"

  


He nodded and made an X over his heart. "I swear it. I won't tell anyone. I've kept Remus' secret since we were little. I can keep yours. I just wish I could play with you guys on the full moon."

  


Mia looked to Remus. "There is a way to make that happen. But it's illegal. You could become an animagus. Whilst in the form of an animal, if Mooney scratches or bites you, you won't become a werewolf."

  


A gleam entered his eyes. "What would we need to do for that?"

  


The corners of her lips pulled up in a grin. "We'll need some very rare potion ingredients. We wouldn't be able to brew it until Summer Holiday."

  


*

  


A fourth-year Hufflepuff came up to Sirius at the Gryffindor table. "Do you have any of those pastilles left? I want to get out of Charms finals."

  


Sirius grinned before reaching into his robes. "You're in luck. I have the last one of the stock. They're in high demand. One Galleon. And if you tell any of the professors what made you puke, you're banned from ever buying from me again."

  


The boy nodded before he reached into the pocket of his robes and produced the gold coin. Sirius handed over the candy in the green wrapper and took the coin. "Pleasure doing business with you." The Hufflepuff scurried away. And Sirius leaned on the table toward Mia. "We need to stock up a ton on those over the summer. We're making some decent coin. Think you have any other ideas of things people could want?"

  


She shrugged. "I'm sure I could come up with something." Little did they know she helped Fred and George come up with most of the recipes for their pranking items.  It didn't hurt that they were making a profit on it. It would help her later on when she would need the money. She didn't know how to take down Voldemort yet, she hadn't figured out his secrets, but she hoped with a bit more digging in the Malfoy's massive dark magic library, she would find a clue to what he was trying to use to extend his life. If she could take that out before 1982, she would save the entire world and some random child from the same fate as Harry.

  


James caught her eye. They would also be working on the animagus potion over the summer. She just needed to figure out a time when she could sneak off to Knockturn Alley for the final ingredient, a Death's-head Hawk Moth chrysalis. James already assured her he was prepared to hold the mandrake leaf in his mouth for a month. They'd also need to wait for a month when there be excessive thunder and lightning storms. But confidence filled her at the fact they would be able to do it before the end of summer. If Sirius and Severus didn't sniff her out first. They kept giving her the stares that they knew she was keeping something from them that had to do with James. As the boy had taken to hanging around her as much as Lucius and Remus did.

  


*

  


Lily let out a long sigh as they all took their seat for the end of the year feast. "It's finally over. After months of stressing. We no longer have to worry about bloody finals! I swear the only one that wasn't sweating was Mia." She looked at the girl next to her. "Just for two seconds, I would love to not stress over anything like you."

  


Mia rolled her eyes. "I stress over things. The coursework was just unbelievably boring this year. Perhaps next year will be more of a challenge." She knew it wouldn't be, not by a long shot. All the coursework of their first year was identical to her first year in 1991. She had no reason to believe it would be different for 1972 to 73.

  


Sirius snorted. "I think you and Severus sucked up all the brains in the womb. At least that left me with all the good looks." He swept his fingers through his growing ebony locks and gave Lily a wink. The redhead rolled her eyes.

  


Dumbledore clapped his hands and the four long tables filled with all assortments of grand food. Anything anyone could want appeared before them. Sirius, Severus, and James dug in, filling their plates with anything that called them. Remus stuck to the pinker side of the roast beef, while Lucius and Peter prefered the roast chicken and duck.

  


Mia, like Lily, chose to keep things light with a bit of mash and baked chicken breast.

  


James cleared his throat. "So, I was thinking at some point this Summer you guys could come back to Godric's Hollow and spend a few days there? We could play Quidditch and have fun. My dad may even take us to Muggle London to walk around."

  


Lily shook her head. "You'll have to have fun without me. My parents want to take Petunia and me to go see our grandparents for most of the summer. I guess Gran isn't getting on too well, and they want to make sure we have time with her before she passes on.

  


Sirius wilted over his plate. "You mean I won't be able to see your lovely face over the summer? I don't know if I can manage."

  


Lily snorted. "You'll live, I'm sure."

  


Mia nudged Remus' foot under the table. "Will you be staying with James over the holiday, or going to your mum's?"

  


Remus' gulped down a chunk of roast beef and coughed. "Uh, I'll be staying with James. Mum is a bit ill and says she needs all the rest she can get.

  


Keeping the frown off her face, she nodded. "At least you'll be able to always have fun at the Potters, right? Fleamont and Euphemia are lovely people."

  


Remus nodded. "They really are. I think of them as a second mum and dad."

  


Peter looked to Lily. "Can you give your sister this?" He pulled a letter from his robes. "Maybe if she's okay with it, we can owl over the summer whilst you're at your grandparents?"

  


Sirius nudged him. "Does Pete have a crush on Petunia?"

  


Mia looked at the boy with the mousy hair and watery eyes. Maybe she wouldn't have to play match-maker, after all. He was doing it himself. She doubted in the original timeline either of them ever had the chance to interact. Maybe them seeing the film was enough of a change to keep him off the path that led to Voldemort's side.

  


Peter shoved him in the shoulder. "Shut it. It's not like that. She's just really nice and I liked talking to her. I thought it would be neat to be pen pals over the summer. You git."

  


He definitely had more confidence than she thought he would. Considering the snivelling fool she met in the shack would've never been able to stand up to Sirius or anyone else.

  


Lily took the letter with a grin. "Sure, Peter. She's been asking about you in her letters. Hanging out with you all helped her warm back up to me. So, thanks for that. Once I show her how to owl someone besides me, I'm sure she'll be all for it. We'll just have to figure out where to have the owl go while at Gran's. Neither of us think it's a good idea to tell her about the Wizarding world. She's too old, the shock of it all might kill her."

  


Lucius sat to her left and secretly took Mia's hand under the table. She found him holding her hand more and more often. It had to be the excess magic of Hecate drawing him to touch her. Whenever she felt the magic levels getting to where her core got overwhelmed, he would take her hand and she would feel better, she assumed it did something similar to him. It was an odd give and take friendship they'd developed.

  


She continued to eat as if nothing was out of the normal. Severus sat diagonally from them and his eyes watched her like they always did. Everything in her wanted to scream at him to ask whatever questions were on his mind. But she knew he hadn't worked up the courage to know the full truth yet, she wasn't certain he actually wanted to know.

  


McGonagall  _clinked_  her spoon against her goblet, and the Great Hall grew quiet.

  


Dumbledore stood. "I'll have the desserts come out in a moment. I know you are all anticipating them, but before I do so. I wanted to award this year's House Cup."

  


Everyone cheered and he waited for them to calm down. "In fourth place, is Slytherin with 275 points. In Third place is Hufflepuff with 310 points. Ravenclaw in second with 350 points. And finally, in the first place, Gryffindor with 425 points, which I might say is impressive. Congratulations to you all, and I look forward to seeing most of you next year."

  


Their table cheered and stood.

  


"Yes!" James and Sirius high-fived.

  


Severus rolled his eyes. "This really isn't a shock. With Mia choosing to earn points for us, she gets all the points during class." He grinned at her nevertheless.

  


Heat travelled up her neck. "I doubt I can take all the credit, Sev. All of you have earned a ton of points. Just be glad those two are able to keep their heads under the suspicion of the professors with how many pranks they pull. She nodded to James and Sirius who pretended as if they were giving an award acceptance speech. 

  


Sirius motioned to her. "And I would like to thank my dear sister, Mia Black, for being the mastermind behind it all. Making sure to cover our arses so we don't get kicked out before we can leave Hogwarts as grown wizards."

  


James looked to her. "So, you guys will come to my house for part of the Summer, right?"

  


Mia shrugged a shoulder. "I don't see why it would be a problem. I look forward to it." As it was, he and she would have to figure out a way for her to sneak into his place, without alerting anyone, so they could work on the animagus potion.

  


**A/N: Summer chapter to come. Don't worry. The others will become animagus as well, not just James. This was a whopper of a chapter at 7,800 words. Which is why it was late. Hopefully, you liked it. Since Voldemort and their father aren't in the picture yet, fully, the year was a bit lacklustre. But I still tried to make it fun and build their relationships. Hopefully, you liked it. As always, thank you for all the lovely reviews left last time. I greatly appreciate them and read every single one. If you would like, please leave an honest review of this one. I would love to know your thoughts, with now being seven chapters into the story and around 30k in words. This is going to be a massive story. At least the length of several novels. Thank you for reading.**

  


**With Love,**

  


**GC**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
